Hollywood Heights: A Change in the Story
by Brilliant Brunette Beauty
Summary: What if everything was different on Hollywood Heights? What if Eddie got stirring feelings for Loren while he was still with Chloe? What if Tyler was a friend of Eddie or Loren's? What if Traci was really pregnant? *Please Review*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: My new Hollywood Heights story! So, the plot is basically this... What if Eddie had gotten a little 'closer' to Loren while he was still with Chloe? I don't mean an affair (maybe?), I just mean, what if he started to fall in love with her, not even knowing about Chloe's infidelity? What if Tyler was a friend of his? What if Traci was really pregnant? If you want to see more differences, read! So, I must say this: IF YOU SEE A HUGE DIFFERENCE FROM THE NORMAL SERIES In THIS, DON'T FREAK OUT ON ME!**

* * *

**Eddie's POV**

The music video rehearsals are decidedly NOT going as planned. Natalie had an accident and Chloe can't dance. The only other option I can think of is Loren, but she's already nervous enough. I couldn't ask her to be the lead dancer. I guess we just have to stop for today and hope that things go better tomorrow.

Because Chloe stormed out of here earlier, I'm now on my own for my break. Loren comes up to me. "Hey, Eddie. I was wondering if you want to come with Mel and me to a café nearby." She seems calm, not nervous like most girls who ask me to accompany them somewhere. I can't help but admire her confidence. "Sure, I'd love to." I respond. She smiles radiantly, like she was expecting a 'no'.

I'm happy to get away from the stressful set for a while, especially with someone like Loren.

* * *

**Loren's POV**

I show Eddie the workings of the Cafe I've gotten to know so well since I've started to work here. "You've never been here?" I ask. He shakes his head. "To tell you the truth, I don't go around this area a lot." I mentally slap myself. It's the _valley_, of course he doesn't hang around here. Mel looks at her phone. "Oh, 4:00 already. In about 30 minutes, the birthday girl's gotta go." she says. "It's your birthday, Mel? I wish I had known." Eddie says. Mel laughs lightheartedly and pats him on the shoulder. "Next year, then. I like shiny things."

The three of us pass the next half-hour playing foosball and talking. It's amazing how easy it is to talk to Eddie. He makes himself seem like a normal everyday person instead of a big rock star like he really is. He can be a normal person, right?

After what seems like two minutes, Mel stands up and grabs her bag. "Gotta run. Lisa will have a freak attack if I don't make it home soon. I'll just leave you two to talk amongst yourselves." She winks at me discretely enough so Eddie won't catch it. Mel has this crazy idea in her head that I should be seeing Eddie, even though he is engaged. Eddie looks at me. "It looks like it's just you and me now, huh?" I nod. "And I think I know the perfect spot to talk."

* * *

**Eddie's POV**

After some walking, we make it to my thinking spot nestled in the hills. Apparently her spot, too. "This is your spot?" I ask. She nods. "It's mine, too!" I say. She looks at me in shock. "I thought I was the only one who knew about it." she says. I shake my head and point to the bottom of the hills. "I used to live right down there." Loren smiles. "I guess we have to share it then." she sighs. I laugh. "I guess we do."

We sit down near a tree together. The view really is breathtaking. I look at Loren and see that she's taking it in, too. Her enchanting hazel eyes are looking at the world around her with wonderment. I love her eyes. They're really are rarity with the pattern and sparkle of them. I can't stop myself from examining the rest of her. Her hair is short but wavy, the type that looks like it would feel like silk. She has long legs that she usually covers with jeans and a beautiful, fresh face.

I tear my eyes away and tell myself that it's wrong for an engaged man to look at other girls like that. I almost never do that. What is it about Loren? "How did you find this place?" she asks me. I shrug. "I guess living down there, I just stumbled upon it. My mom would tell me about the area, but leave it up to me to find everything." I smile remembering her encouraging my adventuresness. My smile fades quickly like it usually does when I remember Mom. It's bittersweet to think about warm memories with a person you will never see again. "You miss her terribly, don't you?" Loren asks. After a short pause, I nod. "Yeah, I do."

"She was so nice and funny." I continue, unable to stop myself. "Sometimes, she was just a goofball. Have you ever wanted something so bad that you think about it everyday? That's how much I want my mom back." Loren is sympathetically patting my knee. "When she died, I just didn't want to believe it. I thought that it had to be a mistake. It wasn't. I miss her everyday, and I can tell my dad does, too. I'm not sure if he can ever really learn how to cope with it like I had to." Once I realize how long I've been talking about Mom, I clear my throat and ask, "So, how did you find this place?"

"My father brought me up here during a meteor shower. I didn't know what it was since I was only three, but I knew it looked beautiful." She seems lost in thought about something. It occurs to me then that I have never seen nor heard of her father. My assumption was that he had died. "Loren... I hope this isn't too personal of me to ask, but what happened to your father?" I regret the words as soon as they leave my mouth. She stares at me in complete shock. Her eyes close for a second, like she's biting back emotion. "It's not too personal of you... Well, I guess I should start from the beginning, shouldn't I?" She sighs and starts her story.

"My parents had me when they were nineteen. My mom was prepared and ready to take responsibility. My father, on the other hand, wasn't. He was bitter about having to settle down and be mature when he really wanted to go see the world. When I was born, my mom thought he had changed his mind. He got a job, leased an apartment and seemed to love me. But soon enough, he and my mom started arguing badly. I was little, so I didn't know what was going on, but I knew that it always ended in my mom crying. So, one day, my father called me over and said 'I'm going to the store for a little bit. I'll be back soon, honey.' Then he kissed my head and left..." Her voice starts to crack. "That was the last time I ever saw him. He had his suitcase ready in the car to leave us. It's been fourteen years and I still don't know where he went or why he doesn't want to talk to me."

I swear I can hear my heart break. What kind of person would abandon their wife and four-year-old daughter without a second thought? Poor Loren. She never had a father figure in her life. The one person who was supposed to love her unconditionally instead decided to reject her. I wrap my arm around her and rub her shoulder. She leans into me. "I'm so sorry, Loren. It was his loss." She looks up at me with sad eyes. "It hurts, you know? For years, I thought that I had done something wrong, that maybe if I had been a little bit better, my father would love me." Loren's eyes widen. I can assume that she didn't mean to say that. I rub circles on her arm. "No, it's not your fault, Loren. Sometimes people let their fear get the best of them. In this case, your father was afraid of being a parent so young." I feel Loren's body relax against mine.

It hits me like a brick wall; I trust Loren Tate. It's hard for me to trust anybody, and I was able to open up to Loren in such a short amount of time. She's special. Something about her draws me towards her. I've never been this intrigued by anyone before. Everytime she tells me something about her, I want to know more, to learn her entire history. A part of me feels like I should remember that I have a fiancée, which makes me think my feelings for Loren might go beyond friendship. I feel guilt building up inside. No, I can't think of Loren that way, but I do need to confront the fact that Chloe and I have been on the rocks lately.

"Do you need me to take you home?" I ask Loren. She shakes her head. "I know how to get there from here, I'll be fine." I help her up. "Bye, Loren. I had a nice time today. We should do it again soon." Loren beams at me. "I had fun, too. And by the way, thanks for letting me ramble on about my father. It really made me feel better." I grasp her hand. "Anytime you need to talk about anything, I'm here for you." I whisper. Her eyes are still glistening when she goes in for a hug. I hold her tightly and absent mindedly kiss her head. It's light, like someone would do to comfort someone else. I pray she thinks it's for that.

We break apart. "See you soon." Loren says. I return it and we go our separate ways. I can't wait until the next time.

* * *

**A/N: Ta da! Tell me what you think. What would you want to see?**


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**A/N: Attention, Hollywood Heights fans! Hollywood Heights now has its own folder under TV shows instead of it just having stories on Misc.! From now on, I will be posting my story under the Hollywood Heights section. If the option is there, I will post it on both sections.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: New chapter! I just love this fanfic so much that I couldn't stop writing! PLEASE PAY ATTENTION TO THIS ANNOUNCEMENT!**

**I love listening to your ideas. If you give me one, I will seriously consider it. I mean seriously, seriously, SERIOUSLY consider it.**

* * *

**Loren's POV**

I'm perfectly content and relaxed walking back to my house. The evening has gone better than I could ever imagine. A day with Mel and Eddie, my best friend and my new mentor. I'm still shocked that I spilled my guts to Eddie about my father (like he did to me with his mom), but I feel much better, like a heaviness has been lifted off of me. If I knew telling someone about it would feel like this, I would have done it a long time ago.

When I get home, I see Mom all dolled up in a black dress she wore once three years ago when she was dating some banker. Her hair is curled and her makeup is perfect. "Um, am I interrupting something?" I ask. Mom spins around at my voice. "Oh, honey! You're home so soon. No, it's okay. I'm just going out with Don." WHAT?! I nearly choke. "Adriana's _dad_?" She nods slowly, testing my reaction. "Isn't he your boss?" I ask. She nods again. "Sweetie, if you aren't comfortable with it, I can always stay home." I'm tempted to say yes, but then I remember how long it's been since Mom's been on a date. Her last serious relationship was my father, and that was fourteen years ago.

"I'm sorry, Mom. I don't mind, really. Have fun." She smiles and gives me a hug. "I promise I'll be home by 11:00!" With that, she grabs her purse and leaves. I sigh loudly. If she marries Don, of all people, Adriana would be my step-sister. I would have to live with her everyday of my life. I refuse to even think that possible. Mom is not getting married, especially to him. I can tell that there's something about him that just can't be trusted, and she'll see soon enough, too. Plus, I think she and Max were really hitting it off...

* * *

**Eddie's POV**

The traffic is terrible when I'm on my way to MK to see Pops. All I can think about is what went wrong in my relationship. Chloe and I go from being engaged and so in love to fighting terribly and her developing an attitude that I've never seen come out before. Does she put up some sort of fake, sweet persona when I'm there and drop it as soon as I leave? She didn't know I was watching her have that fit today until it was over. Everyone in my life has told me that she's no good for me, even Pops. I always went to Ma when I had trouble with my love life, but she's gone, and Pops is all I have. Why am I all the sudden, after all this time, considering listening to him about this?

*Bzzzz* My phone is vibrating. I take it out of my pocket. It's Chloe. I'm about to press accept like I usually do, but my gut instinct tells me not to. After the way she acted, I don't really feel like talking to her. What is there left to say? I press decline and shove it back into my pocket defiantly.

I arrive at MK during that time when the sky isn't exactly dark or light. The air is cool and pleasant. Pops should be in a good enough mood.

"Hey, Eddie!" Grace greets me loudly over the music and people. "Hey, Grace! Where's my dad?" She points to his apartment above the club. I thank her and push my way through the crowd to the stairs.

"Pops?" I shout when I enter the apartment. "On the balcony!" he shouts back. I jog out to the terrace to see him looking at the sky with a focused expression. He gets like this sometimes, especially during sentimental times without Ma here. I look at my father closely. His stubble has grown into a thin beard. He hasn't shaved it since Ma died, like he lost all motivation. His clothes are the same ones he owned before the accident. He's always been terrible with shopping. Ma did it for him. It suddenly occurs to me why he's out here; Today would have been their anniversary.

"Are you okay, Pops?" I ask worriedly. He turns to me like he forgot I was here. "Don't worry about me, Eddie. I'll get through the week." Pops looks down, his eyes clouding over. He never really learned how to cope with Ma's death. She completed him, musically and romantically. They would have been together for 25 years. If that stupid driver had been more careful, Ma would still be here today, then maybe Pops and I wouldn't be so messed up. "I miss her too. More than I ever thought possible." Pops nods. "Then again, when could we ever see this happening?" he asks. I shake my head. "Never. Are you sure you're okay?" I ask. Pops pats my back. "Like I said, I'll be fine. I still have you, don't I?" I nod. We are silent for a few minutes before I say, "Today's just another day, Pops." He shakes his head sadly. "You know it isn't, but thanks for trying." I know I shouldn't have even told him that. "Katy was something special." he says, almost to himself.

I pat him on the back. "I know, Pops. She was something special. I can't even hope for a relationship nearly as good as the one you had with Ma." Pops laughs, music to my ears after his long depression. "You act like your mother and I were a super couple." "You were." I insist. Pops shakes his head. "We were just a normal couple who were in love. The business made it harder to stay together, but we did." I nod softly and look out on the balcony. My whole life, I wanted to find my Katy, my soul mate. Even though I'm with Chloe, I wouldn't describe her as my Katy. Our relationship is nothing like the one Pops had with Ma. They were best friends and totally in-sync with each other musically. Sometimes I feel like Chloe and I are just a couple, not at all friends. Wasn't I so sure that things were going to be perfect before?

"What's wrong, Eddie?" Pops asks. Must he always know when I'm having issues? "Nothing..." Pops laughs. "Don't try to pull that on me. I know you better than you know yourself. God, you're so much like your mother." His face falls when he realizes he brought up Ma again. I try to change the subject, "So you really want to know what's bothering me?" I ask. Pops nods. I take a deep breath. "I think Chloe and I are...well, drifting apart." I say. Pops can just barely contain his happiness. I know he dislikes Chloe, but he wants to see me happy. "I'm sorry about that, son. Do you want to talk about it?" Even though Pops probably wants to encourage me to break up with Chloe, I know he won't, that's just not him. "We've just been fighting more lately, especially with her lying about her past. I also feel like we aren't connected on a lot levels, like we don't have even a solid friendship. And..." I trail off, not wanting to tell him something that has been bothering me for a while. "You can tell me anything." he says simply. I sigh. "It's been getting harder and harder to say 'I love you' to her. It just refuses to come out of my mouth."

Pops looks shocked and a bit worried. "Well, that's cause for some concern, Eddie." I agree and wonder if I should tell him about my semi-confusion over Loren. It's nothing to worry about, right? It's probably just a small crush that will go away in a while after I clear my head, but should I just tell him to vent? "Pops, there's something else." He gives me his full attention. "Well, there's this girl, and... I think I may be developing some... _feelings_ for her." Pops doesn't look happy, but I can tell that there is a glimmer of hope in his eyes. "Do I know this girl?" he asks. I nod. Pops sighs and says simply, "Loren." I look down at my feet and nod again. "I feel like a terrible person."

"You shouldn't, son." he insists. "You can't help the way you feel. I can't really blame you, either. Loren's certainly something." I shake my head. "I don't know what to do, though." He smiles. "You'll figure it out eventually."

* * *

**Loren's POV**

Mom's been gone for about an hour and I am bored out of my mind. I take my phone out and call Mel.

"What's up, birthday girl?" I ask. I hear Mel laugh on the other end. _"Not much, just went home, ate some cake, waited for my delinquent brother to get home, and I'm on my way to your house right now!" _"How? You abandoned your last car in a shady neighborhood. I don't believe anyone would trust you with a vehicle." I joke. Mel groans. _"C'mon, Lo! It wasn't my fault that Sonny died on us. If I hadn't left it, may I remind you, we would have never made it to the contest, and you would have never killed it on stage."_ I shrug, even though she can't see me. "I guess. Be here as soon as possible, okay? My mom's on a date with _Dr. Don_!" Mel gasps. _"He's such a sleaze bag! And plus, I though she was hitting it off with a Mr. Max Duran pretty well." _"That's what I said!" I exclaim. _"Anyway, I'll be over soon."_

We hang up and I wait for Mel, hoping Mom won't fall for Don's charm. I know something about him isn't right.

* * *

**A/N: Don is terrible! Anyway, what did ya guys think? Anything you want to see? Review or PM me your suggestions.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm lovin' the new Hollywood Heights folder. We got what we wanted! Like I asked before, please review and tell me what you would like to see. I had to redo the last part because it refused to save it twice. TWICE! You have no idea how frustrating it is. And of course, I was doing it when I should have been sleeping, so that just made it worse. If you hate it, blame fanfiction for telling me I wasn't logged in when I WAS!**

* * *

**Loren's POV**

Mel and I are sitting on the couch, eating ice cream and watching soap opera's like our moms do. "How pathetic are we?" Mel asks. I shrug. "At least we didn't break out the mud masks and curlers yet." I say. Mel looks at me with fake seriousness. "The night is still young, Loren." We giggle and go back to watching the mind-numbingly dramatic soap. Mel gasps. "She can't marry him! He killed her half-brother!" She says it with such concern that I have the urge to take the remote from her and turn the TV off, for the sake of her own sanity. "Hey, half-brother killer or not, you have to admit that he is cute." I say. Mel shrugs. "Eh."

I turn off the TV. "Hey!" Mel exclaims. I stand up. "Let's go to the Cafe in your brand new car!" She jolts up at the idea. "Awesome! Go get in, I have to get my keys." I walk out to the car and get in the passenger seat while Mel gets her keys. "Oh, no, no, no." she says when she sees me. "What?" I ask. She points to the driver's seat. "I drove this baby over here, you're driving her back." I roll my eyes and get into the driver's seat. Mel smiles the hand we the keys before getting in.

We take the long way to the Cafe so we can talk. "So your mom is interested in Dr. Don?" I nod. "Yeah. I just don't trust him." "Why?" Mel asks. I shrug. "There's just something about him that makes me apprehensive. He just seems so...sneaky." Mel shivers. "Ugghh. I don't even want to think about what would happen if they were to get married." I shiver at the thought, too. "So, how are you and Tyler doing?" I ask suggestively. Mel is dating Tyler Rorke, an actor who was in a movie with Eddie a few years back. He met Mel at the Cafe and they've been seeing each other ever since. I like him a lot. He treats Mel right and he's a good friend, but I was always sure that she'd end up with our friend Adam. Mel plays coy. "You know, same old, same old." I laugh. "Well, I guess I just won't ask." Mel hits my shoulder. "I didn't say don't ask!" she exclaims.

We start laughing at each other. Suddenly, Mel's eyes widen. "Lo, look out!" she shouts. I turn my head towards the road and see a bright light. The next thing I know, my head is smack against the steering wheel.

* * *

**Eddie's POV**

"I think I should head out now, Pops." I tell him. "Unless you need me to stay." Pops shakes his head. "Don't worry about me. Go do whatever it is you do when I'm not around." I laugh and walk out of the apartment through the back way, so I won't have to go to the loud and crowded club.

As soon as I get outside, my phone starts to vibrate. When I check who it is, I'm relieved to see that it's Loren, not Chloe. I smile to myself. "Hey, Loren" _"E-Eddie? Could you please come down to corner of Radley and Smith and pick Mel and I up?" _Her voice sounds shaken, which scares me. "Are you okay, Loren?" I ask worriedly. _"Yeah, I-I'm fine. Mel and I were just in a minor car accident and our parents wouldn't answer their phones." _The words 'car accident' bring me back to Ma's accident a few years ago. "Do you need me to come get you?" _"Could you? I don't want to be too much of a bother.." _"No, not at all! I'll be there as soon as I can!"

I hang up and run to my car, hoping that Loren is just shaken like she said. If she were to be really hurt, I just don't know what I would do. My worry for her scares even me. Why is she so important to me?

When I arrive at the scene of the accident, I'm immediately relieved. It looks minor enough and I can see Loren and Mel are unharmed. Still, I get out of the car and rush over to them.

* * *

**Loren's POV**

Even though the accident wasn't that bad, I'm still holding my head in pain. "At least the car isn't damaged." Mel says weakly. I want to nod, but it hurts too much. Adriana is next to us, trying to call her friend to come pick her up. Even though she hates us, she seemed really sorry about the accident. After apologizing to us profusely, she hugged us both and cried. I guess she is a smart enough driver to know the blame is on her. I'm startled out of my thoughts by a pair of strong arms wrapping around me. "You guys scared me!" I hear. Then I relax; it's Eddie. "Sorry, we didn't mean to scare you." I say. He rubs my arm gently, like a parent or a significant other would. "It's not your fault. What's wrong with your head?" I look up and see the genuine worry in his eyes as he looks at the bump on my forehead. "Oh, nothing. I just hit my head on the steering wheel." I downplay it, even though I think I may have a concussion.

"Are you okay too, Mel?" he asks. "Oh yeah, I'm fine. I should, uh, go call my boyfriend." She walks away from us like she wants the phone conversation to be private, but I know better. She just wants to leave me alone with Eddie. He hugs me tighter and allows me to bury my face in his chest. "Are you positive you're alright? I could take you to see someone about that bump." His voice is soft and concerned. It shocks me that he, of all people, puts me first. No one has ever done that for me before. "I'm fine, Eddie, really. Just keep doing what you're doing. I need someone right now." Eddie seems to get my message and strokes my hair while holding onto me.

I am able to hear part of Mel's conversation with Tyler. He should be here in a few minutes. It's then that I remember Eddie and Tyler know each other. "Eddie?" I ask weakly. "Hmm?" "I think you know Mel's boyfriend." "And who would that be?" he asks. "Tyler Rorke." "Oh, I was in a movie with him." I nod against his chest. I can only imagine the look on Adriana's face when she sees Eddie Duran holding me, stroking my hair and back while I have my face buried in his chest. She probably wants to kill me.

"Do you need me to drive you home?" he asks softly. I look up at him. "Yeah." I'm surprised how weak and hurt my voice sounds. My head is still pounding and I just want to lay down on the pavement and sleep. "Let's wait for Tyler, though." I suggest. Eddie nods and pulls me back to him. His hold is surprisingly possessive and tight, like he doesn't want to let me go. Maybe it's because the car crash reminds him of his mom.

"Lo!" I crane my head out of Eddie's chest to see Tyler walking over. "Hey, Ty." I say back to him. "Where's Mel?" he asks. I point over to my right. "Right." Tyler says. He starts to walk over to her, then he sees Eddie. "Nice to see you, Eduardo. It's been a heck of a long time!" Eddie smiles and shakes his hand. "Nice to see you too, Ty." Tyler smiles at us then jogs over to Mel. Eddie pulls apart from me rather reluctantly and takes my hand. "I'll just take you home, Miss Tate." I smile despite my pain and follow him to his car. He opens the passenger door for me like a true gentleman. "Thanks." I say. He smiles and gets in the other side.

We stop at my house and I look to see if Mom's car is there. Nope. "My mom isn't home yet." I tell him. "Do you want me to stay with you until she gets home?" Eddie asks. I look over at him. "Could you?" He smiles. "Of course, Loren." We go inside and turn on the light.

"Nice place you've got here." I thank him and sit down on the couch. I motion for him to sit next to me, which he does. "So, how do you feel?" he asks with a concerned expression. I shrug. "No better than before, really." This just seems to make Eddie worry more. He puts his arm around me, which I don't mind at all. "I'd sit up with you all night if I had to," he tells me sincerely. "You're really important to me, Loren." I blush and look away, cursing my shyness. I really, really like Eddie, and I just can't help but get embarrassed around him rather easily.

Mom walks through the door with Don. They're laughing and look like they enjoyed themselves quite a bit. She notices Eddie and I on the couch. "Oh! Eddie, you know I love seeing you, but what are you doing here?" she asks. "Loren and Mel were in an accident and she couldn't get a hold of you, so she called me." If anyone else would have said it, they would have sounded accusatory, but Eddie made it sound perfectly innocent. "Oh my god!" she exclaims, then just like that, she's at my side. "Are you hurt?" I point to the bump on my head. Don walks over and looks at it. "That looks pretty bad, Loren. Nora, do you have a flashlight in the house?" Mom flies over to the cabinet in the kitchen and grabs a small flashlight. Don tells me to look straight ahead and shines the light in my eyes. He asks me a few questions, like my name and a few math problems.

Don sighs. "She seems to have a concussion. Not a bad one, but it's still there." Mom looks like she's gonna cry. "I'm so sorry I didn't pick up, honey." she whispers. "It's okay, Mom. OH, Don! Adriana was in it, too. I think she might need you." Don looks too calm for my liking. I just told him his daughter was in a car accident, for god's sakes! "Thank you for telling me, Loren. Goodnight, Nora." He leaves.

"Well, I should leave, too." Eddie says. "I'll walk you to your car." I volunteer. I know Mom will understand why.

We walk outside, his arm around my waist. When we stop at his car, I can feel how close our bodies are. My heart skips a beat when I see Eddie's gaze settle on my lips. I let my gaze go to his lips, too. He looks back into my eyes, as I do his. I swear my eyes are playing tricks on me when I think he's leaning in. His face is getting closer to mine, and I prepare myself to receive a kiss. I'm so excited, I think I might burst! I feel his cool lips on my cheek, near the corner of my mouth, and my heart sinks. But hey, at least it was better than nothing. "Goodnight, Loren." he whispers. "Goodnight." I whisper back.

So much for that kiss I was waiting for.

* * *

**A/N: I'm such a tease, aren't I? You were expecting them to KISS?! HAHAHAHAHA! *Dodges rotten tomatoes and chairs* Calm down, people! You'll get what you want soon enough! I'm just waiting for the right time...**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I just can't stop writing this story. I don't know why, it's just addicting! Give me feedback, please. I want to know how you think I'm doing. But hey, who am I to complain? I have 17 reviews after 4 chapters. And am I wrong, or are you guys not looking forward to Chloe's entrance? I know you all hate when her and Eddie are together. I do too, so I will try to make their time together as small as possible. Also, who here is totally for Adriana becoming a nice person? And as for Mel, are you rooting for Tyler or Adam?**

* * *

**Eddie's POV**

The accident a few weeks ago seems so far away now, but I'm still getting over my guilt for what I _almost_ did. I'm not sure if it was instinct, or the fact that Loren could have been hurt, but that fact that I was so close to kissing her- so close to betraying the promise I have already made to someone else- is haunting me. I know I wanted to, and that's what disturbs me more. I wish I could turn this off, but I just can't stop thinking about her. Things with Chloe have been strained recently. I feel like I'm purposely not making an effort because I don't want to. The love I feel for her is running out. It's a scary feeling. One minute you're so sure, then the next you feel so lost. In fact, Loren is the only person I can really talk to right now.

I hear my alarm beeping distantly, slowly getting louder and louder like a jack hammer pounding into my head. I groan and open my eyes. 8:00 a.m. Why do I have to get up so early? I'm not working today, and I don't have anything important to do. I grab my phone from my dresser. If I'm awake, I might as well do something sort of useful. I check my news alerts and click on the first thing I see. It pops up;

**Eddie Duran Spotted Getting Comfy With Beautiful Brunette**

This is perfect; just perfect.

_'A photo from the 29th shows rock star Eddie Duran hugging a brunette girl very closely at what is reported to be a car accident site. Duran, who hasn't been spotted with fiancée Chloe Carter in a month, seemed to know and care about the girl very well, according to onlookers. Is there an illicit romance on the horizon for these two?'_

I want to throw my phone against the wall, but that won't solve anything. I need to find Loren before she freaks out, which she definitely will.

I think hard. Where can I find her around this time? Our spot? No, too unsure. Her house? Nope, I don't want to just invite myself over. The Cafe! She works there around this time. I'll just go there in disguise and wait until she comes around to my table to tell her about the article. I grab my black hoodie and my large sunglasses before getting dressed and leaving.

* * *

**Loren's POV**

"I'll have your order in just a minute, sir." I say to the voice behind me. "Loren, I'm not here to order something." I turn around and see Cameron leaning on the counter in front of me. "Hey, Cam! Do you need something?" He rubs his neck like he's nervous. He seems so sure of himself, what reason would he have to be nervous? "I wanted to talk to you about something. Do you have a minute?" I shrug. "Sure. There's not a lot of people today, so I should have time." He gives me an award-winning smile. I expect my heart to melt like it does when Eddie smiles like that, but I'm disappointed to see that it doesn't.

We sit down at a table in the middle of the Cafe together. "So, what did you want to talk about?" I ask. "Have you seen the entertainment news yet today?" he asks nervously. I shake my head cautiously, wondering what he's getting at. He sighs. "There's an article about you and Eddie at the scene of your accident a few weeks back." I stiffen. That was a private moment between the two of us! It was definitely _not_ meant to be photographed! What kind of low-life does that kind of thing just to get a quick buck?

"What about it?" I choke out. Cam hesitates. "Um.. I just need to know, what's going on between you and Eddie?" Now him, too? It's my personal life, nobody else's. "Why does it matter, Cam?" I ask impatiently. He shakes his head. "Just please answer my question." "We're just friends!" I say quickly. But are we?

* * *

**Eddie's POV**

I'm able to get into the Cafe without anyone noticing. There's barely anyone here. I don't blame them, it's 8:00 in the morning. "Cam, why do I have to explain myself to you?" I look to my side and see Loren talking to a blonde boy who looks to be around her age. From her tone and the look on her face, I can tell that she isn't happy.

"Why does it matter to you?" she asks again. "Because I like you!" he blurts out exasperately. A foreign feeling of jealousy bubbles up inside me. I feel like the world's biggest idiot. Loren has plenty of guys just lining up for her and here I am, keeping it to myself. "In fact, I'm crazy about you." "Uh, I-I, um..." she stutters uncomfortably. It's painful to even watch. She collects her breath and calmly says, "Cam, you're a really good friend of mine, but I just don't know if I see you that way." He nods, and I hope that this will be let go. "I get it. Eddie wins and doesn't even know it yet." I won Loren? I don't feel like I did. I'm interested, but I don't think she's interested.

"Loren, just don't get your hopes up." he says. Confusion is etched into her face. "What do you mean?" she asks. "With Eddie, I mean. Loren, you're smart, funny, talented, beautiful- you're the whole package, but Eddie Duran moves in an entirely different world. He has access to famous actresses and models whenever he wants. I think you're a dream to any guy, but Eddie would never be interested." I want to scream, _'__What does he_ _know?_' Loren's face falls when the boy says it to her. I wish I could tell her that it's not true, that I know I'd be lucky if a girl like Loren was with me, but I can't. "I think we're done here, Cam." she says quite angrily. He stands up and looks as though he's about to apologize, but he keeps his mouth shut. He leaves Loren standing at the table with her hands on her hips.

I sink down into my seat while she cleans a table off. I'm not the only guy who has interest in her. She won't wait around for me to get my head cleared. I need to decide if going after her is worth desolving the relationship I have already. What exactly are my feelings for Loren? I'm not even sure if I know. What about Chloe? Do I still love her? I'm shocked by the first word that comes into my head when I ask myself this;

...No.

I take this as a sign. Chloe and I are not meant to be together, Loren or no Loren. Now I have to find a way to break things off with her. "Eddie?" I look up to see Loren staring at me curiously. "What are you doing here?" she asks. I shrug. "I was in the neighborhood and decided to stop by to see you." She gives me a look that says 'Yeah, right', but lets it go. "When are you off shift?" I ask. She looks at the clock on the wall. "Right abooouuut... now!" She takes off her apron and plops it down onto the table. "Want to go to our spot? It's much quieter than this place." I smile and take her hand. "I would love that, Miss Tate."

* * *

We sit down under a tree at our spot. The day has turned from sunny and clear to the sky being filled with dark clouds. It hasn't rained a drop yet, so I don't mind at all. In fact, I like this weather. It makes it less hot and more mild and windy; almost thrilling. Loren's head is placed instinctively on my shoulder, which I have no complaints about. The feel of her on me makes me unexplainably warm on the inside, spreading throughout my body. I hold my arm a little tighter around her.

Something about her seems a little off. Her usual smile is instead a straight line, her eyes don't sparkle like they usually do. "Loren, are you okay?" She looks up at me. "Oh, yeah, I'm fine." She's biting her lip and I can instantly tell that she's lying to me. I don't push her for the answer; I don't want to make her uncomfortable. "My mom..." she starts. "What about your mom?" She takes a deep breath. "She's dating this guy, and I just... I don't trust him. He's not the nicest guy in the world _and_ he's the father of my sworn enemy. I'm willing to get over who his daughter is, but I don't like him otherwise. He's that type that you can just tell has been with way too many women. It makes me feel like a terrible person! He makes my mom happy, so why am I so opposed to it?"

"Loren, you're not a terrible person. From what you've just told me, he doesn't seem like someone your mom should be with. The fact that you want your mom to be happy is proof enough that you're the best daughter she could possibly ask for." When her eyes meet mine, everything freezes. I no longer hear the wind or the cars below us. All I can sense is Loren. The beautiful hazel of her eyes is my new favorite color. I lean in closer, trying to look deeper into her eyes. My brain is screaming, _'This is how a kiss starts!'_ I feel my lips brush her's slightly before I pull back barely a centimeter to test her reaction. She isn't pulling away. All my senses leave me, and I, without hesitation, press my lips to her's.

* * *

**A/N: THERE! Ya happy? They kissed! Ok, so I've been noticing lately that a few of you want me to write them... 'together', and I mean 'together-together', if ya know what I mean. Sadly, being the teenage good-girl that I am, I'm incapable of doing that without thinking 'What if someone I knew was reading this?', so the only thing I can do is the events leading up to it and the morning after. Some of you don't want this, so I decided to do a vote;**

**Do you want Eddie and Loren to;**

**a) End up 'sealing the deal' (or WHATEVER it is you call it) while he is still with Chloe and just keeping it a secret**

**b) 'Seel the deal' after he and Chloe break up**

**c) Keep just the kiss a secret, no 'sealing of the dealing' (sorry, bad pun, I just needed to do that)**

**Reviw me or PM me your vote.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So, I am currently in bed with a very bad UTI and bored out of my mind. Then I thought, why not write? An overwhelming amount of you chose B when I gave you options, so here it goes (NO, I AM NOT DOING THAT IN THIS CHAPTER!).**

* * *

**Loren's POV**

My initial reaction is pure shock and confusion. My lips are momentarily stiff, as if waiting for him to pull back and tell me it was simply a mistake, that he didn't mean it. But he stays where he is, and I can feel my lips relaxing, molding into his. I've only been kissed twice and had one boyfriend. Even then the kisses were the shy pecks. I lack experience in this field. Some people have told me that when a kiss does happen, you just know what to do and what not to do based on instinct. I never believed that, until now. I feel at ease and I know exactly where my lips, face and hands should go. One of my hands rests lightly on Eddie's chest, while I feel one of his arms snake around my waist. The other lightly cups my face. I can't find words to describe this kiss; it's passionate, real and so romantic. Our lips are slow and lingering, not rushed in any way, like we have all the time in the world.

* * *

**Eddie's POV**

I feel Loren's hand rest near my shoulder. Her movements are more relaxed, letting me know that I didn't make a huge mistake that cannot be taken back. I've never felt so alive in my entire life. Her lips are unusually soft and sweet, in short, perfect. I let my lips linger on her's before I press my lips deeper and firmer against her's.

We break apart for air, but even then we keep our faces close together. It's deathly silent at first, so silent that I swear I can hear the earth moving. We're looking each other in the eyes, trying to find signs of regret in the other's stare. I find none in Loren's and I know she found none in mine. "Eddie..." she starts. "I know what you're thinking," I interrupt. "Yes, I'm still with Chloe, but that ends as soon as I see her. We grew apart. It would have happened even if you weren't in my life." Her shoulders drop slightly when I reassure her of this. "Thank goodness. I don't wanna be a home wrecker." I laugh light-heartedly and pull her towards me. "You could never be a home wrecker. You're too sweet for that." She gives me a breathtaking smile that I hope to unlock more in the future. "We can discuss this later. I just want to be with you right now." Spoken like a true poet. "I couldn't agree more."

* * *

**Loren's POV**

Eddie lays down on the dry dirt and motions for me to lay on the spot next to him. I take his hand and lie next him, our hands clasped. I'm staring at the stormy sky, secretly hoping for it to rain heavily when I get home. "Loren?" Eddie questions. "Hmm?" "Can you tell me a story about you?" I turn to him. Why would Eddie want to hear about the life of an average girl like me? I never did anything exciting or worth discussing with my life until Eddie came along and turned it upside down. I quickly rack my brain for an interesting story that will not embarrass me or cause me to get emotional. "What about the first time I met Mel?" I suggest. Eddie nods. I smile and think back to that day;

_Kindergarten, 1st day_

_I was five years old, sporting pigtails and a faded blue dress. Because my father had left barely a year before and took all the money, Mom was still struggling to support the both of us. We had moved from house to house, trying to find something remotely affordable we could call our home. That was a hard year for me, for both of us, but Mom assured me that kindergarten would be loads of fun. When I walked in the classroom for the first time, I was about ready to walk right back out. Everyone had paired up with someone to sit next to, knowing them from preschool. Since I had gone to preschool in a different area, I knew no one. I was already self-conscious due to the fact that my clothes were clearly second-hand, washed too many times and worn down. I sat at an empty table while everyone stared at me like I was the unwelcome new kid. After all, five-year olds don't like change. I felt like the outcast already. To my surprise and delight, a girl with raven hair and a colorful dress sat down next to me and boldly introduced herself to me as Melissa, but told me to call her Mel. I told her my name, and she branded me with the nickname 'Lo', which stuck like glue. We stayed friends throughout all of elementary school and, against what most people assumed would happen, supported each other through middle school and high school, the years most people break away from their friends in search of a new identity. Mel and I were each other's identities. We didn't know how to act without the other around. Since the day that little girl in the bright dress said 'hi' to me, my whole life became a lot brighter._

I wasn't aware of my mouth blurting out the less detailed version of the story to Eddie, who is smiling at me presciently. "She was pretty much always in your life, huh?" I nod, not paying a lot of attention to what he is saying. My mind is still coming down from that story I just told. It brings me back to the dark place Mom and I were in, trying desperately just to put food on the table. My father left us with nothing, and I will forever resent him for that. It made us stronger, though, and I know we never have to go back to that terrible place.

"Now you tell me your story, Mr. Duran." I tease. He smirks slightly and looks away while he thinks of a memory. He suddenly snaps his fingers together.

"When I was about nine or ten, I was earning an allowance for doing stuff around the house for my parents, or around the tour bus, depending on whether or not they were touring. They wanted to teach me the value of money so I wouldn't depend too heavily on them when I got older. It was close to my mom's birthday, and we were on the road, which meant she wouldn't be able to see her family like she did every year. A concert was scheduled for that night, too, so we weren't able to celebrate it. Being the little kid that I was, I thought that was unfair. I got the idea that I would make that night memorable for her. I saved up my allowance for weeks and weeks. I did extra the work to get extra the amount, then spent it all on my mom for her birthday. I got her books, CD's, 'World's Greatest Mom' shirts and mugs, just random things. I was so excited when I gave it to her, and she cried and hugged me. I loved making her happy."

He casts his eyes downward at the memory of his mom. I can't even bring myself to imagine what I would do if I lost Mom in such a sudden way. I grew up not knowing what a healthy relationship with a man was, so when it comes down to it, Mom is all I have. I place my hand on his knee, a gesture that I feel completely comfortable doing at this point. Eddie looks up at me, but his eyes are distant and full of pain, making me cringe. He laughs sadly as a pathetic attempt to lighten the mood. "You remind me of her a lot, you know? Your warm heart, your compassion towards people. It's like you take on their pain. That's incredible." He's staring at me with admiration and I feel my cheeks flame. Eddie has the ability to make me dare to feel like the most interesting and special girl on the planet instead of what I really am; an unpopular, plain high school senior.

*Plop* I feel cool water land on my head. One after another hit my head. I look up at the sky to see the rain picking up speed, no doubt it will be pouring by the time I get home. Eddie grabs my hand and we run to the by now abandoned Cafe, laughing the whole time. By the time we get inside, we're both soaking wet. My clothes stick to my body uncomfortably. How does Adriana put up with tight clothing by choice everyday? Eddie's shirt is clinging to him and I can see water droplets falling from the hem of it. "My car is parked out front. Come on, I'll take you home." he offers. I sigh inwardly. A true gentleman. We walk to the door and brace ourselves to go back out into the rain without protection from the water. We sprint for the car. When inside, we break apart in a ridiculous fit of giggles. "We're so pathetic. We're running from rain!" Both of us fall on each other in hysterical laughter. I'm laughing so hard there are tears in my eyes, blurring my vision. We have little reason to laugh, but being with each other just makes us loopy.

He grabs ahold of me. "No more...it hurts." he gasps out between laughs. I steady my breathing and he starts the car.

* * *

Mom's car is on the driveway when we get there, along with a fancy and sleek black convertible I have never seen before. "Hmm, it looks like my mom has someone over." I comment curiously. Eddie looks at the driveway with the same questioning look I used. "Maybe it's Dr. Don." he suggests. I curse the fact that he's most likely right.

Eddie walks me inside, where I am greeted by the unwelcome sight of Adriana and Don sitting on the couch with Mom. "Oh, Eddie. Thanks for taking Loren home. I hope you don't mind, but Loren, we have to talk about something, just the four of us." Eddie smiles. "I don't mind at all, and it was my pleasure to drive Loren home." He looks at me. "I'll see you soon." And then, right there, in front of _everybody_, he kisses me gently on the cheek. I'm thankful he didn't go for my lips, but it's still not an ideal situation he put me in.

When he pulls away, I see Mom, Don and Adriana staring at me like I've grown three heads. Eddie walks out, leaving me to face them alone. Adriana's body language says volumes on how much she doesn't want to be here. Her arms are crossed against her chest and she's trying her hardest to make sure she doesn't come close to touching Mom or Don. I awkwardly sit down on the old armchair we have next to the couch, and I allow myself to shrink into its deep cushions. If I wish hard enough, maybe I'll disappear altogether. Mom clears her throat. "Well, girls" addressing both me and Adriana, "I bet you're wondering why we gathered you here today. As you know, we have been seeing each other for quite a while now. We make each other very happy and share a lot of the same values. There's nothing we value more than family. You two are our lives. We're both single parents and would never try to upset you in any way. So, we decided to tell you together that we are officially engaged to be married."

* * *

**A/N: I worked extra hard on this one, so if you don't like it...**

**I WILL FIND YOU!**

**Haha, just kidding! But seriously, this took me all day, and I stayed home from school because of a very painful UTI, so all day was longer than the school day 'all day'. Minus the doctor and pharmacy, I was doing this the whole time.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: It seems you guys weren't too happy about Nora and Don's engagement. Don't worry, I'm a Nora/Max lover and I hate Don, so no need to worry! If you guys are looking for some good stories about Hollywood Heights to read, I suggest some of the stories by xXJustaWriterxX or 'Meant To Be' by fallingxforwardx. Fallingxforwardx is nineteen and has a natural gift for writing, so she pretty much blows all of our stories out of the water! She has some ideas that I wish I could use, but alas, I am an honest person. One of my many flaws! Her writing skills are way beyond normal standards.**

* * *

**Eddie's POV**

"Pops!" I yell. He answered none of my calls when I was rushing over to MK to deliver the news about the end of my relationship, which worried me immensely. Pops is never one to ignore calls... well, unless he is remembering a moment with Ma. That happens often now, even during unimportant days. To Pops, everyday is important because it marks another day that we're living without her. Pops emerges from the windy balcony with a quizzical expression etched in his face. I know that he has to have been out there all day, which wouldn't be that surprising, but it hurts everyone who cares about him to see him in so much agony over Ma's untimely death. I always tell him that Ma would have wanted him to be happy, to live what he has left of his life to the fullest, but the mention of her causes his face to go stony and unresponsive. "What is it, Eddie?" he asks. I go up to him and place my hands on his shoulders to get my point across fully. "Pops, please tell me that you haven't been out there all day." I get my answer when he refuses to meet my eyes and looks down, ashamed. "I'm not gonna lie to you, son. I've been outside since I got up this morning. I was just so..lonely, you know? Like I have no one but you to share my life with now that your mother is..." He doesn't finish his sentence. He doesn't need to. I feel like a terrible son. I have been neglecting my heartbroken father for my own thriving life. He needs me more than ever at a time like this, barely a year after Ma's death. I'm his last connection to her.

I pull him in for a warm hug. "I'm sorry I wasn't here, Pops. I've been so selfish. I'm only concerned about my own life lately, I should be there for you way more than I am and-" "Calm down, son" Pops interrupts. I wait for the usual lecture on how I need to live my own life without worrying about him, about how he doesn't need a babysitter and so on and so on. Instead, he surprises me. "If it weren't for you, Eddie, I'm not sure I'd have much of a reason to be on this planet right now. You're my pride and joy." I smile and hug him fiercely again. I never take any moment we have together for granted anymore. Who knows when it will come to an end?

"Pops, I have something I need to get off my chest." He pulls up a chair and gestures for me to sit down in one near him. "I'm here for anything you need." I sit on the backwards chair, resting my chin on the headboard. "It's about the whole Chloe situation." I add. Pops leans in curiously. "Oh?" I nod. "I think I decided what I'm going to do." I pause. Pops looks at me exasperately, pleading with his eyes to finish. I sigh heavily. "We just can't keep doing this. I need to end things with her." He looks slightly taken aback, like he was sure I would never outgrow her. After blinking a few times, he simply shrugs. "I guess that happens sometimes. You just realize that your connection with a certain person is temporary. Now, where is Loren in all this?" I feel like slapping myself. I completely forgot about Loren!

I absent mindedly clear my throat. "We, um, well... w-we kind of kissed today.." My voice grows quiet towards the end. I close my eyes, preparing for an enraged Pops. Nothing comes, no sound, no yells, nothing. I open my eyes and see he's just sitting there with the exact same expression as before. "Pops?" He snaps back into reality. "You have some definite feelings for Loren then, right?" he asks hesitantly. I nod curtly. "Yeah, and I have no idea what the heck to do about it. I don't even know how to break things off with Chloe!" I'm so frustrated at this situation. I proposed to Chloe, but how do I just take that all back without being cruel? "How do I let her down gently, Pops? I can't believe I have to do this. How did I just grow apart from the person I was sure I'd be spending the rest of my life with?" Pops shakes his head sadly. "There is no right way to do this. You can only minimize the pain so much. You know I've never been a huge fan of Chloe, but I still don't want this to turn ugly. You need to sit her down and calmly explain to her that you think it would be best for you two to call off the engagement and stop seeing each other."

His explanation is so simple, yet so reliable. It just might work. "Thanks, Pops. I always get what I'm looking for when I come here." He pats my back as a way to send me off. "I'm glad. Now go talk to Chloe and just get it over with. Then maybe later you can talk to _Loren_." I can tell by the way he says her name that he likes her and wants to push me to start spending more time with her. "I will. See ya soon, Pops. I love you."

* * *

**Loren's POV**

Did I just hear that correctly? Mom's engaged to Don? "Loren? Adriana? Are you two okay?" Mom asks, her once joyful face crestfallen. I feel terrible for crushing her wonderful mood. "Yeah, I'm just... taking it all in." I lie. Truthfully, I want absolutely _no_ part of this kind of family. Don han't been the best biological father to Adriana, so what kind of step-father can I expect him to be? I steal a glance at Adriana, who is eerily calm, almost like she expected this. Did she? She gets up and goes in to hug Mom tightly. "Nora! This is awesome! I can't believe you're going to be my mom." I feel cheated, lied to, deceived. I don't know why. She never told me she wouldn't get married again, but she _knows _I don't approve of Don. She's too good for him! I feel like a three-year old on the verge of a temper tantrum. I want to scream and stomp my foot down. Why does she have to fall for his overdone, womanizing charm?

Because I feel like I'm being judged, I go over and embrace Don like Adriana did to Mom. He gladly accepts. I know he likes me, but I feel like he should focus more on his own daughter than his soon to be step-daughter, who couldn't care less. I pull away as soon as I know it will be considered acceptable. I don't have a desire to be in physical contact with him for any longer than needed. Don kisses Mom's head then gets up from the couch, smoothing out his no doubt expensive suit. "Thank you girls for being so understanding. We're planning a winter wedding. The sooner the better." If I were less mature, I would scoff. He and Adriana leave, much to my relief. Mom walks over to me cautiously and grabs my hand. "Thank you so much, Lo. I really needed your approval. I wanted to ask you, would you be my maid of honor?" I don't hesitate to nod. This is my mother's wedding. Even though I'm not crazy about the groom, I still want to be there to support her.

She wraps her arms around me. We've always been close, and this wedding isn't going to change that at all. "I love you, Mom." I can feel her smile into my shoulder. "I love you too, Lo." She lets go quickly, probably assuming I need space so I can deal with the news. I flash her a loving smile to let her know we are alright, then I go into my room and close the door so I can call Mel. If anyone will understand my reservations about the wedding, it's my best friend.

I quickly dial the number and hold the phone up to my ear, eagerly waiting to hear Mel's loud, but nonetheless comforting voice. _"Lo?" _"Mel! I just had the weirdest day of my life..." _"Well, what are you waiting for? An invitation? Spill!" _I sigh. "My mom is..." I nearly gag on the word. "En-engaged." There is silence on the other line. Mel is never silent, or even appropriately quiet, for that matter. "Uh, Mel?" _"Really?! Dr. Don is gonna be your _daddy_?!" _I cringe at the word 'daddy', a word I have not said since I was four years old. Mel knows this, and I think it just dawned on her what she said. _"Lo, I-I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it that way, I sw-" _"It's fine, Mel, really. I know you didn't. But yes, you heard right. My mom is getting married to... to _him_." I say the word 'him' with such venom that it shocks even me. I didn't think I disliked Don this much. Sure, I have a bad gut feeling about him, but I really have no proof behind it.

_"Wait, so does this mean Adriana is going to be your..uggghhh, the word 'sister' catches in my throat. It's disgusting." _I groan. "Don't rub it in! I'll have to deal with her 24/7 after this winter." _"This winter?" _"Yeah, Don says that the sooner it is, the better. Something about that just doesn't seem right." I hear muffled yelling in the background. _"Another epic Lisa blow-up. I gotta go, sorry! I'll talk to you soon, okay?" _Like usual, she doesn't wait for me to say bye to her before she hangs up. I frown and put my cell phone back on my end table. I let myself fall backwards onto my bed, landing with a soft thud. How can life be so wonderful, yet so confusing at the same time?

* * *

**Eddie's POV**

I have to do this. I have to end things with Chloe. This charade that we have no problems has been too drawn-out. I remind myself of that as I knock on her door. I wait a few minutes. No answer. Suddenly, I remember I have a key, a key that I will soon be returning, but it's still useful. I unlock the door and let myself in. I stop dead in my tracks when I see what's awaiting me.

* * *

**A/N: How do you like it? I've been trying to use more description, but I don't know if it's making the story better or boring. PLEASE TELL ME!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I can't stop writing this story. It's an addiction! Thank you for all the love on this story and I enjoy the reviews a lot. Sure, I like it when people follow and favorite (love it, actually) but the email alerts for new reviews really make my day. You guys are awesome! Anyone else stuck inside because of the hurricane? I'M SO BORED! I must write to ease this boredom!**

* * *

**Eddie's POV**

I stop dead in my tracks. On the couch, right in front of me, Chloe is in a heated lip-lock with a dark-haired, overly bronzed mystery guy. Their legs are intertwined and their arms are wrapped around each other. I guess that it's only a matter of time until this transfers over to the bedroom. I feel frighteningly indifferent to it, almost uncaring. After all, I was kissing Loren earlier today. Still, I stand there in shock. I can't move or speak. They must have not heard me open the door, because they are still in the same position. I clear my throat, breaking them apart and making them turn their heads to see what interrupted their make out session. Chloe's eyes go as wide as saucers when she sees me standing near the door, my arms crossed over my chest. "E-Eddi-" "Save it," I cut her off. I throw the key onto a nearby chair. "I was here to break things off with you. We're not right for each other, Chloe, and you know it. This just proves it even more. I don't know who he is, but you two deserve each other. Have a good life, Chloe. It's done." She starts to get up from the couch, but I walk out the door for the last time, leaving her behind. "Eddie!" I hear as I walk away. Of course, I don't stop for her to finish whatever it is she wanted to tell me. I hop in my car and leave.

* * *

**Loren's POV**

The news is still not sinking in well. Where will we live once they get married? How will I cope with it once it happens? I'm going to drive myself crazy with all these unanswerable questions. Mom is happy, so I should put on a brave front for her. I always have when times were tough. When my father left us penniless, I would be the strong one while I let her be the weak one, just for a little while. I just need to do that once more and pretend that I'm all for this. She can't see me unhappy.

I'm fiddling with my phone, wondering of I should bother Eddie to confide in him about this. I'm about to press his number on my speed dial, but I decide against it. He just dropped me off, I'm sure he doesn't want to be bothered. Mel already knows, and she's the one I turn to during times like this anyway. I secretly hope he's breaking things off with Chloe right now. It's an understatement to say I don't like her. I _despise_ her. She's cold, unforgiving and vindictive. Eddie never got to see that side of her. She put on a sickeningly 'good-girl' act when he was around. I'm glad that they weren't meant to be. This has nothing to do with us, he just deserves better than her.

I hear my phone ring. Well, the better word would be sing. My ringtone is '_Something in the Air'_. I pick it up and press answer. "Hello?" _"Loren? It's Eddie. Listen, could you meet me at our spot as soon as you can?" _He sounds anxious, like something is wrong. "Are you okay?" I ask. _"Yeah, I'm fine. I'll explain everything when you get here, okay?" _"Um, okay. Bye." I hang up my phone and rush to find my warm teal jacket. I absent-mindedly put it on inside out at first. I curse my jumbled mind while I run to the front door. "Loren? Where are you going?" I skid to a halt when I hear Mom's voice. Cautiously, I turn around to see she is waiting patiently on the couch, flipping through a seedy gossip magazine. "I'm meeting a friend somewhere," I answer vaguely. She raises her eyebrows. "Mel?" I shake my head. "I'll be home soon, Mom. Don't worry." I quickly go to the couch and kiss her forehead then rush out the door before she has the chance to interrogate me further.

The drive to our spot is torture. What does he want to talk about? It can't possibly be the kiss, can it? Does he regret it? He must. I know Eddie, he's not the type of person to fool around behind anyone's back, even someone like Chloe. Despite this, my mind is still screaming that he told me he had no regrets about it. Did he lie to me?

I stop when I get to the bottom of the hill and see Eddie's sleek and shiny car. Looking closely up hill, I can see Eddie sitting near the tall tree, his dark hoodie and shades protecting him from being recognized. I get out of my car and start climbing up the hill. Eddie doesn't turn around when he hears my footfalls, but is instead fixated on the land in front of him. "Eddie?" He turns his head around, an instant smile spreading across his face. "Hey, Loren. I'm glad you're here. Sit." He gestures to the dirt patch near the tree. I take his hand and lower myself down onto the ground. "So, why exactly am I here?" I ask. He smirks. "I must have a _reason _for wanting to just be around you?" "Yes," I answer bluntly. He seems taken aback. "What's up? You sound...suspicious." It's embarrassing, but true. I was worried that he called me here to tell me he had made a mistake and he wanted to pretend it never happened. I look away, unable to face the kind man I know while thinking these terrible things about him.

I feel his hand underneath my chin, guiding my face back to face his. "Loren, what is this about? Is it because of me and Chloe?" I shake my head. He sighs. "Then what is it? Did I do something wrong?" He seems genuinely concerned, wanting to fix his imaginary mistake. "Do you regret it?" The words just fall out of my mouth. I didn't mean them and I wish I could take them back when I see the hurt written on his face. "Of course not. Why would you think that? Wait, do you-" "No!" I quickly assure him. "I don't, but when you called me here, you seemed kind of frantic. I thought you were going to tell me you didn't want anything more to come of this." He looks down and shakes his head, laughing lightly. "Loren, I called you here to tell you about breaking things off with _Chloe_, not to break things off with _you_."

I release a breath I didn't know I was holding. "Oh. So, you invited me here to talk? Start talking." He smiles and gets right to the story. "I went over to visit Pops to tell him about my decision to break up with Chloe, and, you know, just because he needs someone right now. He also knows about us, by the way. That's a story for another time. Back to the story. I went over to Chloe's because I wanted to sit down and have a nice, civilized break up. Imagine my surprise when I open the door and see her all over this other guy. Not how we kissed today, I'm talking about a full on pre-bedroom scene right on the couch. It's hard to unsee these things." I repress the urge to giggle at the comical way he describes it. "It didn't bother me, though. I'm over it. I got her to notice me and broke things off with her right then and there. Then I left."

Suddenly, every ounce and trace of doubt I had about Eddie dissolves. He told me he was going to break up with Chloe, and he did just that. Eddie leans in closer to me. "You know what that means?" he asks seductively. "No. What?" I respond innocently. He chuckles. "It means, I'm free to see whoever I want. And you," He picks up a section of my hair and plays with it. "Are the _only_ one I'm interested in right now." I scoot closer to him. "I like the sound of that." Eddie slowly leans in and initiates a soft kiss.

* * *

**Melissa's POV**

I'm laying on my blindingly pink bed, trying to ignore the shouting match going on down the hall. _Lisa_ seems to hold onto the belief that I'm spaced out and irresponsible. What I would give to be in Loren's place right now. She and Eddie seem to be hitting it off pretty well. She scoffs every time I tell her that something could happen between them, but I could see the way he looked at her with such concern during the accident. He cares about her, probably more than he admits, and she knows it. A best friend spots these things.

Bored, I get up from my bed and sneak into the hallway to eavesdrop. This is my only source of information. I'm never told of anything that happens around here. It's like I'm not part of this family.

"I won't let this happen again, Gus. She can't become Beth!" Beth? Who's Beth? "It won't. Mel is more responsible than you think she is. She would never make the same mistakes Beth did." I smirk. Take that, Mom. Dad has always been my ally in this house when no one else was. He's the one I depend on to put a good word in for me. "Everytime I see Melissa I see Beth. Dye her hair blonde and she could be my sister!" Lisa never told me she had a sister. Is Beth this sister? Why does she think I'll turn out like her?

What is everyone keeping from me?

* * *

**A/N: Darn you, Hurricane Sandy! Well, I didn't know what to do for a certain part of the story, so I decided to take a vote:**

**Mel should be with:**

**a) Adam**

**b) Tyler**

**c) Other**

**Submit your votes! Oh, and know that I'm not making Tyler the total jerk-wad he was on the show if you pick him. And he WAS NOT the guy Chloe was caught with! Personally, even though she was with Adam on the show, I can't find many stories where she's with Adam. What's with the hatin' on Adam?**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hear of Hurricane Sandy? Yeah, I'm one of the states being hit by it! Fun, right? Aren't we not supposed to get these this far inland? It's pretty sucky. The only bright side is that school is canceled. Even then, school is more fun than this.**

**So, for some reason that I cannot fathom, you guys want Mel to be with IAN. Well, what the readers want, the readers get. You still have time to vote, though! I should have seen it coming when I put in 'Others'. I should have known! So, I decided to take this chapter in a different direction...**

* * *

_6 months later..._

It's been months since the events of the last chapter. Eddie and Loren are enjoying their time as a couple; a very private couple. Don and Nora's wedding is a mere week away. Loren and Nora will soon be moving in with Don and Adriana. Traci is seven months pregnant with a baby boy. Mel knows about Beth, but she has yet to uncover the full truth. Tyler and her have been on the rocks, as both want different things. Chloe's pathetic attempts to get Eddie back have been grating on everybody's nerves. Max has been getting out of his funk, and is enjoying spending time with both Eddie and Loren. Loren is being represented by Traci's friend, Kelly. Her career is taking off, along with Eddie's help.

* * *

**Eddie's POV**

"I can't pretend to be okay with this anymore."

Loren is pacing around my apartment, her shoulder length chocolate hair swaying side to side with her each movement. "Loren, calm down. You won't have to deal with it. Remember what we talked about?" My reminder makes her stop pacing and shake her head to herself. "I don't know. How would my mom react?" Her concern for her mom's feelings touches me. Never have I come across a more selfless person. It's insane how much she reminds me of Ma. She same warm brown hair, the same hazel eyes, the same warm, inviting personality, the same immense musical talent. She would probably never see it, but I do. "When it comes down to it, it's your decision. Think of the alternative," I reason. She nods her head and seems to think about what I told her. Suddenly, her face contorts into a look of terror. "Oh, god. I just envisioned the alternative. I'm not doing that. I'm telling Mom tonight." I chuckle at her silliness. There's never a dull moment with her around. "Okay. Now let's go before dinner gets cold." She giggles then leans in and places a chaste kiss on my lips. I grab my car keys and we leave for dinner at the house of Loren's future step-father; Don Masters.

* * *

**Mel's POV**

I'm driving to Adriana's house (I never thought I'd say that) to show Loren support through this horrid engagement. I still can't believe it. Nora is such a sweet woman. Don is such a sneaky, slimy guy. They couldn't be any worse for each other. I'll manage to hold back all of my smart but snarky remarks during dinner. I can't let Adriana and Dr. Don get to me. In the passenger seat next to me is Adam, who Loren invited also. He's a good friend to both of us, so I don't mind. I turn my head slightly to address him. "Now, as you know, Don is a super scumbag. Don't let anything he or Adriana say get to you. Think about Loren." Adam nods. "Truth be told, Mel, it's you who worries me. I won't say anything if you don't. Deal?" he asks playfully. I smile. "Deal." We laugh together as we pull around the corner to the Masters's house. I can see Eddie's clean black car is already there, along with Nora's older, dustier one. We get out of the car, a trial for me in my long casual dress. It has a flowy skirt with a dark color-themed floral pattern and a plain black top, which i matched with a denim jacket. I walk up to the door, holding my skirt, and ring the doorbell. I pray that Adriana doesn't answer it. At least Dr. Don has some manners, but she would slam the door in my face. Luckily, Loren opens it. She has on a semi-casual black dress that goes just a little bit above her knees. It has ruffles from the waist down, and a beautiful sleeveless top. Her shoes are simple black high heels. "Wow, Lo, you look amazing!" She blushes slightly, still not used to receiving compliments. "So do you, Mel! Come in and make yourselves comfortable. Dinner's ready in about... 5 minutes."

* * *

**Loren's POV**

The huge dining room table can easily seat ten people without needing extra chairs. Don is situated at the end of the table with Mom in the chair next to him. I can tell that they are discretely holding hands underneath the table like two teenage sweethearts would. On Don's side, Adriana is seated with her arms over her chest. Her hot pink, one strap latex dress and her sky-high wedge heels are an outfit only she can pull off. Phil sits next to her, much to the obvious disdain of Don, who hates Mel's brother with every part of his being. Mel and Adam are seated next to each other on Mom's side, Mel next to me. Eddie is seated closely next to me on the other side not occupied by Mel, occasionally kissing my cheek and whispering words of encouragement when everyone is distracted with something else. After one time of him showering me with affection, I glance around to see if anyone saw. When I look over to Adriana, I see her staring back at me, a shocked and angry expression on her face. I safely assume she saw Eddie and me and I turn my head around, embarrassed. Eddie and I have done a pretty good job at keeping our relationship under raps so far, and Adriana isn't one of the people I want to be in on it, even if she is going to be my step-sister. Mel is the only sister I want and need.

Mom and Don stand up together, quieting us all. Don clears his throat. "Nora and I would like to thank all of you who came here today. We know our special day isn't until next week, but we wanted to have a night to celebrate it beforehand. We want to express our gratitude to all of you in our lives. Starting with our daughters. Adriana, I know this has been a tough adjustment for you, but I hope that one day, you can accept Nora as your mother and Loren as your sister. And Loren," he turns to me, and I brace myself for an unwanted speech. "I know I'm not your father, and no one can replace that role in your life, but I will try my best to live up to your expectations." I wonder how he knew about my father, but then I assume Mom told him. Outside, I'm smiling and glowing at him, but inside, I'm fuming that he would even suggest anyone on this earth could ever replace my dad. I calm down when I feel Eddie squeeze my hand reassuringly. His presence reminds me that everything will be okay. Mom starts to speak, "We would also like to thank the guests here. Phil, I know you feel unwelcome in this house, but you make Adriana happy, and when she's happy, we're happy." I can tell Mom is speaking from the heart, not robotically and rehearsed like Don. "Mel, Adam, you two have been in Loren's life for so long that you have become part of our family, and you can come here to visit anytime you want." She turns to Eddie, who is still holding my hand. "And Eddie, I'd be lying if I said I approved of you immediately, but you're a good man, and you make Loren happy. I wish you two nothing but the best, but know that if you hurt my daughter, I'll go mama grizzly on you." I blush and turn to Eddie. Our secret is out. Mel, Adam and Mom were the only souls alive who knew, but now Adriana, Phil and Don know. I hate feeling like we're taking sides for a war here, but that's what it is. Even the diner table is divided in half. Eddie laughs lightheartedly. "Don't worry, Nora, I would never dream of hurting Loren."

Don puts his arm around Mom's slim waist. "We can't wait for the day Nora and Loren move in and we can be together, like a complete family." I take this as my cue to stand up. "With that said, I have a little announcement of my own, everybody." The entire table looks over to me. Their full attention frightens me and makes me shrink back into my seat like a mouse. I wish I could just have a small amount of the confidence that Mel has, then maybe this would be easier. "I... I-I won't be moving in.. here." It's like I've dropped a bomb. Mom's mouth opens to protest, but no words come out. Adriana scoffs quietly and has a look on her face that screams 'Where the heck do you expect to go, smarty?'. Mel is the one to ask, "Where will you live?" I take a deep breath and prepare for the backlash. "I'm moving in with Eddie."

Mom drops her silverware, which hits the plate with a *clink*. "You two want to live together?" she whispers, as if not daring to believe it. I nod slowly, testing her reaction. Don looks disappointed, as if he wished to build a nice, happy family with Mom and me, and I'm ruining those plans. "I spend most of my time there anyways," I remind her. "It wouldn't be a big adjustment. And besides, I'm eighteen, almost nineteen, I need to get out there on my own." Everyone is silent, not daring to choose sides. We're both standing there, facing off against each other. "I think she's right." I'm shocked by the words that escape Adriana's lipstick smeared mouth. We all turn to her, surprised that she took _my _side. She shrugs. "What? We're eighteen, we should be able to do what we want." For once in my life, I'm thankful for Adriana.

Mom looks down. "Well, I guess it's not my choice to make anyway. Loren, you can move in with Eddie as soon as you want to." Though she agreed, I can see a small amount of pain in her eyes. It's the same type of feeling you get when you're a kid and your parent exasperately tells you can have a thing you've thrown a fit for, but they seem so mad that you suddenly change your mind. I'm not going to change my mind, but I feel bad for doing that to her. I sit down as we finish dinner. The night goes smoothly without anymore mention of my decision, but I can feel the division in the room. Don, Adriana and Phil are their own group, while I'm paired off with Mom, Eddie, Mel, and Adam. It's like we're back to being middle schoolers who are fighting over lunch tables. I feel sick and I want to go home.

Afterwards, as Mom cleans dishes and Adriana sneaks off with Phil to the back of the house, Mel comes up and gives me a huge hug. "That was the awkwardest dinner I have _ever_ had," she declares. I laugh for the first time since dinner started. "I know, you could cut the tension with a butter knife." Mel shakes her head. "No, no. It was way worse than that. It would take a butcher knife to cut through it." We giggle like we're thirteen year olds and hug each other again. "I'll see you soon, Lo," she says as she lets go of her tight grip on me. I nod. "You better be seeing me soon. I don't think I could do any of this without my best friend for life!" She smiles and leaves with Adam. I watch them walk out the door and wish I could go with them. I wish Mom wasn't marrying Don, I wish Adriana would stay my adversary instead of my sister, I wish this all would just go away. My eyes shut tightly, trying to prevent tears from falling. Everything was so simple when it was just Mom and I against the world, no man could ever come between us. I didn't want a guy to come in and break her heart like my father did to her. Don will do that to her, I swear he will. Why can't she just see it like the rest of us do?

I feel a familiar pair of arms wrap around my waist comfortingly. "Are you okay?" Eddie whispers. I release a breath. "Yeah, I think I'll be fine. Can we just leave?" Eddie kisses my neck and gently takes my hand. "Let's go home."

* * *

**A/N: This is what a storm does to me! I have nothing else better to do, plus I love to write anyway. Oh, and if you want to see Loren's dress, type in 'semi formal black casual dress' on bing images and it should be the first one.**

**If you want to see Adriana's dress, type in 'hot pink latex dress erika jayne' on bing images and the first two pictures should be it.**

**I also wanted to ask you guys something, ********SO LISTEN UP, PEOPLE!**********

**I like the voting system I have in place because it lets me see what you guys want, so I will continue to do that. Anytime I have voting up, it will be at the bottom of this page so anybody can do it. Do you like this system?**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Happy late Halloween! I'm writing this on Halloween but I assume it won't be up until afterwards. I just needed to ask, how many of you looked at Loren's and Adriana's dresses? Did you guys like them? I wanted to do latex for Adriana because it seems like something she would do, and the other dress was simple enough to just scream 'Loren style'. I wasn't able to find any pictures of what I had in mind for Mel, but just know that it looks like what she had on during the final concert, but with a jean jacket instead of a dark one. Also, there is a guest commenter I want to thank. Cindy, whoever you may be, I loved your reviews! They were really nice! And, to answer your question, no, they have not 'done the deed'. Gosh, I feel like a ten year old, but I can't bring myself to write the other word. They will eventually, though! Look at the bottom for more info...**

* * *

**Eddie's POV**

It's 12:00 a.m. at the least, but I'm too content with my current position to go check the clock. I'm on the couch with my feet propped up against the coffee table. Loren is on my lap, her arms lazily wrapped around my neck and her head on my shoulder. I laugh silently to myself when I see that her eyes are closed and her mouth is slightly open. It was a long, tiring day. Loren is probably exhausted from that disastrous dinner we had. I swear Don's voice is still ringing in my ears. I didn't like the way he talked to all of us. It was like he was saying it all for the sake of us not objecting to his engagement to Nora. I wonder if he's aware that we already do.

I feel Loren squirm in my grasp. "Eddie," she whimpers softly. I laugh silently. I can tell she's in that stage of sleep where she is semi-aware of what's going on around her. I smile at how cute and angelic she looks while she's sleeping. We're still in that honeymoon stage where everything about the other person seems perfect, even after more than six months of us being together. I know that I'm far from a perfect person, but Loren very well could be. Even her weaknesses make me love her more. She's too modest about it. I'm finally in a solid, trusting relationship after the wraped and toxic one I was in. I love Loren, and I hope she feels the same way about me.

She continues to wiggle around in her spot. Her face becomes scrunched in concentration or pain, which one it is I don't know. "No.." she whimpers pitifully. I recognize her pleas as a nightmare. I had nightmares back-to-back the week Ma died. I know how real and terrifying they can be. I gently shake her shoulder to wake her up from her unpleasant dream. "No," she insists a little more forcefully. "Loren, wake up. It's just a dream, sweetheart." I can't imagine what her nightmare could be about. Nora and Don's wedding, maybe? I feel her grip on me tighten, like I'm her lifeline. I hold back a whimper of my own. I can't stand seeing Loren upset or pained in any way. "Loren," I whisper into her ear as I shake her again. Without warning, her body shivers, and her eyes fly open as she lets out a gasp. Her confused eyes scan the room. When her gaze lands on me, she relaxes. "Eddie," she whispers, more like a reassurance I'm really here than a greeting. I hold onto her a little tighter, if that is even possible. I softly place on hand on her cheek and run my thumb across it. "Are you okay?" I ask gently. She nods hesitantly. "Y-Yeah. I... I'm fine." Her eyes refuse to meet mine. One of the many things I've learned about her is that this is never a good sign. It means she's hiding something.

I hold her against my chest and pet her hair. "I won't pry, but remember, if you want to talk about this or anything else, I'm here for you. I always will be." I kiss her head to prove my point. She nestles further into my chest like it's a warm, comfortable pillow. "My father," she states simply. "What?" She sighs. "I had a nightmare that was a memory about my father." I stay silent. I know her father has been a taboo subject her whole life and it's still hard for her to open up about him, so I don't want to push her into revealing what she was remembering. She doesn't say anymore about it, either, so I just continue to hold her. We're quite a pair, her and I; I lost a parent through death, she lost her's from his own choice, though that doesn't make it any less painful for her. I wish I could know what goes on in her brilliant head, but I can't, and I don't dare to ask.

* * *

**Loren's POV**

I get chills when I think of that day with my dad. _Dad_... That word just doesn't fit. Isn't it a term of endearment? What should I call him? I focus on the feeling of Eddie's strong and comforting body surrounding mine, and I try to push the thought of _him_ out of my mind. Still, the once distant memory looms in my mind:

_"Is this how's it's gonna be, Trent?!" I heard Mom yell. I woke up as soon as I heard the fight start, as I always did when they fought. Being the beyond curious little four year old I was, I opened my door slightly and listened to my parents yell at each other for what felt like was the thousandth time. The three room apartment was small enough for me to be able to hear them clearly without having to be in the same room. Besides, I had done this before. I could see my father's face, red from the screaming match he was in with Mom. "I didn't do anything wrong, Nora. I don't even know what this is about!" Mom scoffed and rolled her eyes dismissively, coldly. "Tell me, what time is it?" she asked a little too calmly. My father looked down at his beat up watch. "2:00 a.m. Why does it matter?" Mom threw her hands up exasperately. "You come home this time almost every night, sometimes even later! Are you forgetting you have a daughter? She never sees you, she only hears stories about how great her daddy is." My father stiffened when Mom mentioned how he had been neglecting me. "I love Loren! You know that," he insisted. Mom shook her head sadly. "You don't act like it. I'm here taking care of her all day while you work, then at night you go out with your friends. Remember when you promised to stop acting like an immature teenager after Loren was born? We both did. I know I've held up my end of the bargain, but you act like we don't exist." _

_My father narrowed his dark brown eyes at Mom. It's a gesture that I knew, even at four years old, was a sign that he's was trying to pinpoint the comeback that would cause the most emotional damage to her self-esteem. Why would you do that to someone you claim to love? He leaned in closely to her face, eye to eye with her. "The only reason we're married is because you were pregnant. It was a shotgun wedding, but you just have too much pride to admit it, don't you? Now I'm stuck in this dinky little apartment trying to support us all, and this is what I get in return? I wish we would have never met." He swiftly turned around on his heels and slammed the front door shut after him like he did after every fight. I could just barely see Mom lower her head in shame and embarrassment then, very quietly, sob in reaction to his sharp words. I wanted to run into the living room and climb onto her lap so we could cry together, but I knew Mom didn't want me to see her like this. The woman who refused to accept financial help from her parents, the woman who argued intelligently with everyone who claimed she was too young to raise a child, was slumped over on the couch, crying implacably. I jumped back into my bed and got under the covers. I wanted to cry more than anything, but I made myself hold it back. I felt the need to be strong for Mom, and if that meant holding in my emotions, so be it. However, I couldn't see my father as a the enemy. He was still my beloved daddy. In my eyes, I thought he could do no wrong. If only I knew just how wrong I was..._

"Loren?"

Eddie's smooth voice brings me back to reality. I crane my head out of his warm chest. "What?" He just laughs. "You fell asleep again," he tells me. I blush. "Well, I _am_ tired, so that would make sense. I'm going to bed. Will you be joining me?" I ask a little less innocently. Eddie unexpectedly pulls me in for a kiss, but I gladly accept, anyway. He lets it last for a long time. I mirror his movements as usual, allowing my body to relax. I shiver when I feel him tilt his head to deepen it as he wraps his free arm around my waist. This could be a long night...

* * *

**Melissa's POV**

Shuffling through the drawers of a table in my house, I feel slightly like I'm invading my parent's privacy. _Slightly_. They never let anything in my life stay my personal business, so what reason do I have to show them that courtesy they deny me? I'm not even sure what I'm looking for. I'm just so lost and confused. No one answers my questions, so I have to find the answers myself. I start sifting through the various treasures in the end table; a button here, a few Canadian coins there, some CDs or DVDs scratched beyond repair, various pictures of Phil. Every useless item in the entire free world is in this drawer. I push aside an instruction sheet on our TV and see a small envelope underneath it. Maybe it's full of more Phil pictures. I take it from the drawer and open it.

Inside is a small document of some sorts. I see my name at the top, which makes me a little more interested in it. Looking down, I see that my birthday is listed as March 4th, 1994. I realize this is my birth certificate. It will repeat everything I already know, but I don't want to stop reading it. I can't stop. Place of birth; Good Samaritan Hospital, Los Angeles, California. Sex; female. Mother;...

This can't be right.

* * *

**A/N: No, Mel, it can't be. Like I was saying above, I really have no idea of when to make the 'do the deed'. So, like always...**

**VOTING TIME!**

**Loren and Eddie should do 'you know what';**

**a) next chapter**

**b) later chapter**

**Just know that I will not write the scene itself! I can only do the events leading up and the morning after. This is what you get for reading the story of a non perverted teen. As always, thank you for reading and feel free to suggest anything you might want to see!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Surprise, surprise. You pervs want them to do it in this chapter. Just kidding, it doesn't bother me, you guys are awesome pervs. :) I was going to take KatieDean's advice (oh, and by the way, the storm did make me go crazy, but a pretty good chapter came out of that, so it was so worth it :D) about making it a build up, but I realized that I had put them in the perfect position in the last chapter, AND it was night. Darn me for my accidental perfect timing! Okay, I know this next part is off topic but it is... **

******IMPORTANT******

**So, I have voting at the bottom of this page, but not for this story. Confused? Let me explain; So, I also want to post a story about Melody Duran, Eddie and Loren's kid who you read about if you read my other story, _Hollywood Heights: Life is Beautiful_. It would focus on her and the rest of the Duran clan, but it would also show how everyone else and their kids are doing. She would be a budding musician like her parents. Trust me, I have many ideas to make it _very_ interesting. I didn't know if she should be Eddie and Loren's only child, or if they should have more kids, so I put a few options I was thinking about at the bottom for you to vote on. Even if you don't have a desire to read the story after I post it, please vote anyway.**

**Beside that, I want to let you all know how much you mean to me, every single one of you. You guys are the reason I'm writing and the reason I try to get even better each time. I felt like I wasn't expressing this enough, so I decided to write that in. I'm at over 90 reviews! YES! And it's all because you guys are super awesome!**

* * *

**Melissa's POV**

I can't breathe. I can't speak. I can't even think. Right in front of me, printed in black ink, is the name of my mother. A name I didn't even know until a few weeks ago. Beth Bridges, my supposed 'aunt', is my biological mother. How can this even be possible? I've been lied to my whole life. How does one react to this? Do I confront my... no, I have no parents at the moment. I instinctively grab my phone out of my pocket to call Loren so I can vent, but then I remember how terrible she felt after the dinner earlier tonight. I can't burden her with my problems, at least not today. I don't have the desire to tell Tyler about this, either. He just doesn't seem to understand my feelings lately, especially how lost I've been. All I can do is sit here in shock, wanting to tear my birth certificate into a million tiny pieces, as if that will somehow get my problems to go away. "Yo, anybody home?" I cringe. Phil has to have the worst timing. I don't respond. I can hear his footsteps come closer and closer to me.

"Sis? What are you doing?" I look up at him. I don't know how my face looks, but it must be terribly shocked and pale. For one brief second, I can see his face change to one of a concerned older brother, a look I have not seen since I fell of a jungle gym and broke my leg when I was eight. "What's wrong?" he asks with genuine concern. I hesitate. He _is_ my brother- well, _cousin_. On the other hand, he has never been the kindest person to me or any of the people I care about. It won't hurt me anymore than I already am if I tell him. I take a shaky breath and hand him my tainted birth certificate. He looks down at it and slowly takes it from my hand. His eyes start scanning it. Soon enough, his eyes go wide like I imagine mine did when I spotted the dreaded 'mother' column. He looks at me with his mouth open, trying to say something. "Mel..." I put my hand up. "I know. I'm not their daughter, I'm not your sister, you don't have to rub it in." It comes out much harsher than I meant to. Phil's eyes convey nothing but pity and sadness for me. I can't believe this is the same boy who used to tell me how little I meant to him on a daily basis. He kneels down like me and puts his hand on my shoulder comfortingly.

"Listen, Mel... I know I haven't been the best brother in the world, but I'm still... I'm still a brother. Does that make any sense?" I shake my head. He sighs. "I still threaten any guys who show interest in you. I still hate it when you wear short skirts and shirts. I still beat up anyone who gives you a hard time. I care, Mel, a lot more than you think. You're my little sister, and this doesn't change that at all." I stare at him, unable to comprehend what he just said to me. "Are we having a moment here?" I ask. Phil shrugs. "Yeah, I guess we are. And to complete the moment," He holds his arms out. "How about a hug?" I give in completely to my raging emotions and collapse into his waiting arms. I curse myself when I feel tears running down my face. I've never been one to cry, unless Lo and I are watching 'West Side Story' for the 50th time.

I feel Phil pat my back sympathetically. My face is buried in his warm shoulder. It makes me realize that, no matter what we go through, no matter how much we bicker and argue, we will always come together during times of hardship. That's what families do. If he can be there for me through this, then I suppose I can be there for him through his trouble with the law.

* * *

**Eddie's POV**

Wow, this girl is gonna wear me out. She puts so much passion into everything she does, including affection. I can feel her pour her heart into every kiss, every hug. Kissing her now, I can feel her passion in it, and I hope she can feel mine. Instinctively, I grab her around the waist so I can keep my tight grip on her as I get up off the couch. She wraps her legs around my waist. It has never gotten this heated between us. We both came to the agreement that we would try to hold back, for both of our sakes. The agreement seems to have flown out the window. I know it must sound cliché, but I've never wanted anything more in my entire life. I start walking us towards the bedroom, even though I know Loren might say 'no'. I feel around for the bed and lay Loren on it, all while our lips stay glued together.

Still, I don't want this to be rushed and not thought out. If I were to do anything to Loren that she would regret later, I don't think I could live with myself. I just don't want to hurt her, but no one could blame me for wanting her in that way. She's beautiful. I begrudgingly break our kiss and look into her eyes. "Loren... are you sure? This isn't a decision you can just take back. Once we do this, it's done, and sooner or later, our parents will know." She nods. "Yeah, I know, but... I trust you, Eddie." The last part is quiet, almost inaudible. That's all it takes for me to dive full force back into her lips. I roll her over on the bed and get on myself. I can sense the non-verbal agreement between us. Tonight, we will live with no regrets.

* * *

**Mel's POV**

After I let go of Phil's brotherly embrace, I shove the birth certificate into my purse and stand up. "Where are you going?" he asks. I shrug. "Cafe, probably. I just need to get out of this house for a while." He nods in understanding as I make my way to the door. I open it then turn back to him. "Oh, and Phil?" He whips his head around. "Yeah?" I smile warmly at him. "Thanks." He returns my smile. "Anytime, sis."

The Cafe is nearly empty when I get there, except for a few small groups of friends completely absorbed in their own conversations and one man sitting by himself, flipping through his obviously expensive phone. I sigh and plop myself down at an empty table near the mysterious man. I finger the straps of my purse, tempted to pull out my birth certificate. I shrug it off and place my purse on the chair next to me. Unable to stand thinking about it anymore, I focus my all of my attention on the man sitting at the table in front of me. At first I'm afraid he might see me staring at him and call me out on it, but I reason with myself that he's on his phone so he won't be looking up at me anytime soon. His hair is a light shade of brown. His eyes are the same color, and I can see that they look a tad bit large, but I think it adds character, and plus, it reminds me a bit of Marty Feldman. His clothes say he lives his life in the fast lane. What would he be doing here at a café in the valley?

He slowly starts to look up from his phone, so I avert my gaze. "Are you okay there?" I hear a British accent ask. I turn back around to see if it was the mystery man. He's looking at me, a sly grin on his face. "Who, me?" I ask stupidly. He looks around, as if to see who else could be here that he could have possibly been talking to. "Yes, you. Are you okay?" I nod unconvincingly. "Uh, yeah, I'm fine." Without warning, he gets up from his table and sits in the vacant chair next to me. He flashes me a grin and leans in slightly. "You know, sometimes it's easier to talk to a stranger about your problems than it is to talk to someone you know," he tells me. I giggle slightly. He certainly is a charming guy, and that accent certainly doesn't hurt anything. "Thanks for even caring. You don't have to, you know," I say. He chuckles warmly then leans in closer. "I know I don't need to. I want to." I'm caught off guard by the authenticity in his words. Is he really this kind to strangers?

Oh, what the heck. "Well, don't say I didn't warn you. My long-lost, druggie aunt it really my mom, my mom is my aunt, my brother is my cousin, and my father isn't even my related to me at all." He stares at me, dumbfounded. "Wow. You don't hear that everyday," he agrees. I nod sadly. "Crazy, right? I've been kept in the dark my whole life. What the heck am I supposed to do? I can't just go home and pretend nothing happened!" He boldly puts his hand on my arm as a sign that I should calm down. "Woah, relax for a minute. You need to decide what you have to deal with first." I breathe in deeply and exhale. "I guess I should deal with mommy dearest first. Or auntie dearest. Whatever she is." The handsome stranger laughs at my pathetic joke. "See? You can get through this. It will just take some time. I can sense that you're strong enough to handle it." With that said, he stands up and starts to walk away. I find myself wanting him to stay, wanting to talk to him like I talk to Loren.

"Wait!" I call to him. He turns around and smirks, like he knew that I would fall right into his charismatic ways. "What's your name?" I ask. "Ian. Your's?" I smile broadly and give my signature hair flip. "Well, I'm only the amazing, fashion savvy Melissa, but everyone calls me the amazing, fashion savvy Mel." He laughs at my over the top introduction. "Well, Mel, I hope to see you again sometime. You're quite the charmer." I force myself not to blush. No boy is worth a humiliating blush. "Me too."

Ian flashes me one last smile before he walks out of the Cafe as quickly as he appeared.

* * *

**A/N: Love it? Hate it? I'm sorry, I've never even kissed anyone, so my descriptions might suck. If you guys didn't think it was romantic enough, I guess one of the points I was trying to prove is that not everyone's first time is going to be this grand romantic event, not as long as it is with someone you love.**

**So, here is what I wanted to ask you guys. I am going to do the story I mentioned above, and I need feedback on how many kids Loren and Eddie should have.**

**Eddie and Loren should have;**

**a) Just Melody**

**b) Melody and one brother**

**c) Melody and two other sisters**

**d) Melody and one sister **

**I know it's an odd assortment, but those were my ideas. Please vote!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: So, do you want to know the results of the poll I took in the last chapter? Too bad! You have to read the story when I post it. Speaking of that, feel free to suggest titles either through reviews or PM. If you are not at all interested in the new story, I'm sorry for rambling on about it. I also wanted to reach out to a few reviewers on this page instead of PM because I have found that when you PM someone for a review they gave, they feel confused on whether or not they have to respond and then I don't know if they expect _me_ to respond, so it just gets all messed up. So, here are the reviews I wanted to respond to;**

**KatieDean: Don't worry, Ian and Mel will bump into each other MANY more times. And if Melody has a brother, he would have to be younger since she was the only I put into my original story. Everyone is saying the son should be for Eddie, and I agree, what man doesn't want a son?**

**Cindy****: I will have Leddie moments. Don't we all just love them? I'm glad you noticed Eddie and Loren getting closer, that's what I was aiming for. I want them to be friends first and foremost before boyfriend/girlfriend.**

**maria.r.39****: I'm a big romantic, too (shocker, right?), so speaking as a fellow romantic and Leddie shipper, I can assure you they will stay together.**

**please and Jenel T****: No worries! I wouldn't ruin Loren's life by putting in an unplanned pregnancy. Eddie and Loren are smart, they don't make sudden decisions without proper protection.**

**I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations. I have Tuesday off school (election day) so I might work on this, but I also have to do homework and clean my room since I'm getting new carpet. This chapter is a bit bolder than I've done before, but not too much bolder, let's not get crazy! And on a random note, I had a dream that involved the Hollywood Heights characters getting lost in a giant Target that made people turn into zombies when they went into the dressing room. It was freaky.**

* * *

**Loren's POV**

I feel the warm sun hit my eyes unwelcomely, making me shut them tighter. I try to force my mind to go back to my carefree free dream land, but I can't ignore the light seeping into the room. I slowly open my eyes to adjust to the harsh light I'm sure is about to hit me. When my blurry vision becomes clear, I look down and see an arm wrapped around my waist. A male arm My eyes pop out of my head and my initial thought is to scream as loud as I possibly can and pray someone will hear me. I focus on my surroundings and realize that I'm pressed up against someone's warm flesh. Concentrating more, I realize that it is flesh on flesh. I'm naked.

I panic. Where am I? I rack my brain for answers. The memories of last night come rushing back into my head in a sudden burst of remembrance. I relax. The person holding me is Eddie. Feeling a certain level of comfort from being in his arms, I scoot myself closer to his body, trying to absorb the heat pouring from his warm flesh. I blush when I feel something that... let's just say, I was unfamiliar with until last night. Suddenly, his arms tighten and I feel his body stretch. "Good morning, beautiful," he says sleepily. I smile in response. "Mornin', handsome." He pulls me closer to him and lays his head on top of mine. "Wanna get up?" he asks. I nod into the soft pillows, just barely grazing his chest. He sits up and start looking through the sheets and on the floor. Eventually, he grabs his boxers out of the messy heap of discarded clothes and puts them on before getting up out of bed. Sitting up, I use the sheet to cover me as I search for my undergarments. I blush as I remember how I abandoned them so quickly last night.

Unable to find them, I turn to Eddie. He is leaning against the wall, laughing as he watches my mounting frustration. "What?" I ask. He points to the sheet. "I've seen you naked. Is that really necessary?" I look down at the sheet covering my chest and blush. Reluctantly, I let it drop and continue searching for my clothes. Eddie smiles and walks out of the room.

I pull my bra and underwear from the heap of clothes on the floor. Standing up to put them on, I feel the dull ache in the lower half of my body. At first, I wince. I then grit my teeth and deal with it as I pull my clothes on._ It will go away_, I remind myself.

I smell eggs as I walk into the living room. Sure enough, Eddie is in the kitchen, cooking in his boxers. "The rock star can cook?" He turns his attention from the stove to me and smirks. "My mom taught me to be self-sufficient. She said that I needed to be able to cook instead of expecting women to do it." I laugh and sit down carefully at the small table, being cautious of my sore lower half. Eddie seems to notice my discomfort. "There's some Advil in the top cabinet over to your right," he says sympathetically. I nod and go grab the bottle. I can feel Eddie's eyes burning a whole in me. I turn around to face him, but his gaze doesn't drop. He has concern for me in his eyes.

"I didn't hurt you too badly, did I?" he asks worriedly. "No," I say almost before he finishes asking. Eddie is instantly confused. I sigh and try to explain it to him. "I mean, it did hurt, but it was worth it. If you were anymore gentle than you were last night, I'd still be a virgin." He laughs. Finally, it seems I convinced him. "Remember, we have the wedding rehearsal today. I still can't believe Nora made me a groomsman. Isn't picking groomsmen Don's job?" he rambles. I giggle, thinking about how Mom took over for the near-friendless Don and appointed (well,_ forced_ is a better word) Eddie, Adam and Phil to be his groomsmen, while his lawyer, who he sees much too often, is his best man. I'm the maid of honor, while the other bridesmaids are Mel, Adriana, Ellie, and Mom's sister, Jade.

This wedding will be the death of me.

* * *

**Mel's POV**

I drag myself out of bed and find that sleep gave me little relief after what happened yesterday. I'm still confused and hurt. Luckily, Lisa and Da- I mean _Gus_, never came home from their mini retreat last night. It was just me and Phil, a situation I would usually detest, but after yesterday, I didn't mind at all.

I mope to my closet and pull out the simple dark purple dress that I will wear to the wedding rehearsal and dinner tonight. Nora opted for a semi-formal rehearsal, which means we're not wearing what we would to the wedding, but she asked us to wear something of the same color, which is dark purple for the girls. I'm proud of the dress I picked out. It has an asymmetrical neckline on the pleated bodice and a black belt with large black flower-like accents on it. In short, it is beautiful. Phil is attending, too, even though Don despises him. Nora thinks he's just misunderstood, like she thinks Adriana is. I'm not sure if I will ever agree with Adriana being misunderstood, but maybe Phil is.

I squeeze into my outfit and dab on a bit of natural colored makeup. When I rush downstairs, I see Phil pacing around in a blazer, dress pants and a button down shirt. "Someone looks dapper," I joke. He turns around and smirks. "I see you're ready. Now get in the car. The sooner we get there, the sooner it'll be done." I nod and rush out the door without a second thought.

* * *

**Eddie's POV**

I feel completely out of place standing at the center of the ballroom with Loren, and I can tell she does, too. Neither of us are too thrilled about having to be a part of the ceremony, and quite frankly, I don't see why I'm a groomsman. I have a bad gut feeling about Don like Loren does. The man seems to have some sort of ulterior motive for every little thing he does. We stopped and picked Pops up before we came here, mostly because I knew Nora was a fan of MK. The look of shock and amazement on her face when she realized Max Duran was attending her wedding rehearsal was priceless.

I hear someone clap. "Okay, everyone involved in the wedding, please take your places!" Loren scurries off to her position next to her mom, while I stand next to the other groomsmen, all of whom look about as happy as me to be there. Don's lawyer, Jim, stands next to him, his facial expression one of someone's friend, not their attorney. They must see a lot of each other. If that's not a big red flag, then I don't know what is. The preacher takes his place for the false ceremony and begins to speak...

_Rehearsal Dinner..._

I gladly sit down in a chair next to my beautiful Loren after the rehearsal is over and done with. I noticed how gorgeous she looked as soon as we left our apartment. Her dark purple dress comes down to her knees, not quite hugging her figure, but not quite flowing. The little amount of makeup she has is natural and makes her face glow. Of course, she's always stunning, but when she tries, she can be absolutely breathtaking. I can't wait to see what she pulls for the disaster that will come tomorrow.

From the other side of the table, I see Don's daughter and Loren's adversary, Adriana, stand up in her tight purple dress. She holds a glass in her hand, a small salad fork in the other. She lightly taps the fork on the glass to get our attention. "Everyone, please give me your attention," she demands. Once we quiet down, she smiles sweetly and raises her glass. "I would like to propose a toast, to my father, Don Masters, and his soon-to-be bride, Nora Tate. May you experience a life of happiness together." 'To Nora and Don' we all mutter before sipping from our glasses. I hear Loren sigh slightly next to me. "Now or never," she mumbles to herself. Suddenly, with Adriana's announcement dying down, Loren stands up with her glass in hand.

"I would also like to propose a toast to my mom, Nora Tate, and my soon-to-be step-father, Don Masters. When you two are an old married couple, don't forget about the two kids who supported you through this." Light laughter spreads throughout the giant table as we all raise our glasses again. When Loren sits down, I reach under the table and knot my finger through her's. I know she is not fond of the idea that she will soon have a step-father, but I know she will accept it if her mom is happy.

Loren looks up at me and smiles warmly. Her radiant smile always makes me smile back. It's contagious. I can tell that throughout this experience, we will remain a strong, united front.

* * *

**Max's POV**

I feel like a guilty wedding crasher. Nora and Don didn't invite me, I guess Loren and Eddie did. It's clear that Nora was and still is a fan of mine, but Don looks very stiff every time I talk to her. She's a truly lovely woman; she's so full of life and lights up when talking about Loren, who I can tell she shares a close bond with. I guess we connect in that way. She has Loren, I have Eddie. When you share an inseparable bond with your child, every other relationship seems trivial in comparison. Being in the spotlight for most of the 80s and part of the 90s, I have met a lot of people in my lifetime, but never have I ever met a parent who has raised their child by themselves. When Nora tells me childhood stories of Loren, I notice that a father doesn't fit into any of them.

I lean in closer as Nora again begin talking to me. "I actually went to one of your concerts when I was younger. When Katy sang one of my favorite songs acoustically... we were all just in such awe of her voice. I swear, you guys actually got a crowd of young people to be absolutely silent. It is probably one of my favorite memories." The way her eyes shine brightly as she relives it tells me that she is being 100% truthful. Katy and I sometimes chose to do a song or two acoustically when touring. Sometimes we would claim that an amp blew up. Despite this, no one ever caught on to what we were doing.

"She was always the best singer out of the two of us," I mention casually. I don't feel the usual aching in my heart when I discuss Katy with Nora. Maybe it's something about her innocent smile, or maybe the fact that she was such an admirer of Katy's that makes me grin at the fond memory of my dead wife, something I have not done since she was killed over two years ago. Nora laughs lightly. "I wouldn't count yourself out so quickly," she jokes. I shake my head and our conversations takes a turn to our children.

"Max, Max, Max. You know I love Eddie, but if he hurts my little girl, he's a dead man." I chuckle, imagining a thin, no taller than 5'5 Nora going medieval on my grown son. "I don't think you have any reason to worry. Eddie loves her, probably more than he's ever loved anyone before. She brings out this innocence in him I haven't seen since... well, since his mom died." Like most people, Nora's face has clear sympathy written on it. Ever since Katy's death, people have been looking at me differently, with a look that says, 'poor him'. It's hard to get used to being the object of pity, but I assume it will go away with time.

"I'm sorry, Max. I didn't mean to bring that up..." I lightly place my hand on her arm. "No, it's not your fault. I brought her up. Besides, I don't mind talking about her with another single parent." She smiles sadly. "Yeah, I know the feeling. Talking about my," She takes a breath. "_ex_ is much easier with another single parent." I rule out my theory that Loren's father is dead. However, I do not press her for the full story. Instead, I sit back and enjoy a productive conversation with a person besides Eddie for the first time in over two years.

* * *

**A/N: I lost some sleep doing this after it REFUSED TO SAVE! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I know I am far into this story, but I would also like to tell you about my upcoming one, too. I have already written the prologue, but I don't know when to post it. Do you guys have any suggestions? Also, I noticed that when I didn't put voting on the last chapter, I got a lot less reviews. People, please, don't be shy. Tell me what you think. Feedback is important to me. If anything, just tell me what you like about the story. I'm not begging for them, though, as I've been lucky enough to have over 120 reviews after just 12 chapters (you guys are awesome, by the way), but I just need to know what I should keep and shouldn't. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

**Mel's POV**

Clutching the phone tightly with my free hand, I look at the phone number written on the crumbled piece of paper with trembling fingers. Beth's phone number. The anger in me tells me to let this go, that she'll just hurt me by being just as absent as before. The confused little girl in me tells me that I need to give it a try. I need answers as to why she left me here with Gus and Lisa without a second thought and pretended like I was never born. I've been confused and in need of answers ever since Lisa told me I had an 'aunt' I had never known about. My search for answers cannot end like this, not when I'm so close to unlocking the truth.

Slowly, I enter the number Adam dug up for me after endless reasearch into the many rehab centers Beth has been in and out of. Apparently, she's living quietly in Palm Springs and has a steady job as a hotel employee. As far as I know, she's sober. I press the talk button on the clunky gray phone and hold it up to my ear, dreading the inevitable as I hear each dial tone go by one by one. I try to talk myself out of it- I know I'll choke up as soon as she answers. But, _I have to do this_. It's my only chance to find out who I really am and where I come from. I can't just let this opportunity slip away.

I hear the distinct sound of a person picking up their phone. _"Hello?" _She picked up, now what do I say? _'Hey, I'm the daughter you abandoned eighteen years ago. Want to meet up for coffee?' _There are no right words for this unusual situation. "Uh, Beth? Th-This is Melissa. Your," I struggle to spit out the last word, "daughter." I do not hear the gasp I expected, nor do I hear a tearful apology about how she messed up and that she thinks of me everyday. Hey, a girl can dream, can't she? Instead, there is only dead silence on the other end of the phone. I bring it away from my ear to see if she hung up on me, but she is still on the line.

"Um, hello?" _"How did you get this number?"_ she asks rather harshly. I feel the anger bubble up inside me. _I_ am the one with the right to be angry, not her. "That doesn't matter. What matters is that I found my birth certificate." I don't need to say more; she knows what's on it. _"Oh... I see," _she states simply. Again, my frustration towards her mounts as she gives me no sympathy, not even an explanation. "No, I don't think you see. This may not matter to you, but my life just turned inside out, and all you say is _I see_?" My hostility surprises me. _"You have every right to be angry, Melissa, but I'm here for any questions you may have," _she tells me sincerely. I don't even have to think about what I'm going to ask her. "How about this; who is my father?" I hear her sigh on the other end. _"I'm not sure, but I have a few ideas. One man by the name of Trent McCall and another who I couldn't name, to be honest. I was really messed up back then." _

I weigh my options; I could either follow the name Trent McCall and see where it takes me, or I could search for this nameless man who could possibly be my father. The first option is the most logical. "Thank you," I manage to say. "I'll call you if I want to know more." There is a slight silence until I hear Beth say in a small voice, _"Whenever you need to know anything, I'm here."_ I feel a bit of my animosity for her dissipate, but the question is still lingering in the back of my mind; _why did she leave me?_ I hang up and throw the phone onto the bed like it's contaminated. I feel like Loren, rejected by a parent. We had a long conversation after the rehearsal dinner about my problems, and she comforted me extensively. If I'm having a messy personal life, at least my best friend is content.

* * *

**Loren's POV**

Sometimes, major changes in your life, good or bad, can take time to get used to. Whether or not you're happy, there is still a part of you that wants to hold onto the way your life was, the comfort of familiarity. It describes exactly the way I feel about moving in with Eddie. I cannot bring myself to refer to it as _my_ apartment. Eddie insists that it is both of ours, but I still think of myself as a simple valley girl who has worked hard to achieve everything in life, and could never afford such a lavish home. Sometimes, I feel like a snob because of my sudden lifestyle and my affiliation with people like Eddie, but I quickly get over it. I do not, nor could I ever, have an ego like Adriana's.

Laying on the dark leather couch with a blanket covering a small section of my body, I sigh heavily. The wedding is at noon tomorrow and I am completely, unequivocally unprepared. Have you ever had a problem so ginormous that you pushed it aside defiantly and said you had time to worry about it later? Yeah, I put this off until the last minute. I really thought that when the time came, I would be stoically prepared and emotionless as Mom married Don. However, I feel panicked. Somehow, someway, this wedding needs to be stopped. I can't take away Mom's happiness, though. I'll just have to suck it up and keep my mouth shut as they act like a happily married couple. There is a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach that tells me this is going to end terribly.

I hear familiar footfalls coming towards me. I look up and see Eddie standing near me, out of his uncomfortable wedding rehearsal outfit and into a black shirt and jeans. He smiles when our eyes meet. "Someone looks tired," he teases. I jokingly stick my tongue out at him. He laughs. "I hate to break it to you, honey, but I have to go. I have a meeting with Osbourne Silver about this movie he's been hassling me to do." My ears perk up at the meeting he never mentioned to me before. Eddie seems to notice. "Do you wanna come?" he asks, genuinely seeming to want my company. I put my hand on my face and look around, pretending to think it over before I answer. "Hmm... Should I, or should I stay here and nap?" I draw out the word 'nap'. Eddie groans in mock frustration. "Make up your mind, woman." I giggle and sit up from the couch. I can be a great weapon against Eddie when I want to be.

Pushing a hand through my hair that is in complete disarray, I nod. "I'll come with you," I relent. He gives me a 'I-knew-you-couldn't-resist' smirk and sits down on the chair to wait for me.

* * *

**Eddie's POV**

We walk into the clean and sleek building for Osbourne Silver productions. Connor Morgan is at the waiting desk, flipping through a thick guest book. He looks up at us and slams the book shut once he sees me. "Hello, Mr. Duran, Miss Tate." It's still hard to get used to people knowing Loren's name. I nod to him and ask if Osbourne is free. Connor nods and motions to the door. I take Loren's hand and we walk into the office together. Now, I've never been inside Osbourne Silver's office before, so imagine my surprise when I see dream catchers, buddha statues, Chinese artwork, and other eccentric things lining the room. Osbourne sits at his leather office chair with his feet propped up against the desk. He holds a blue stress ball in his hand and is squeezing occasionally.

"Hello Eddie, Eduardo, Mr. Duran, whatever you want to be called." His decor must reflect his personality. He takes his feet of the desk then stands up and starts walking over to us casually. "And who is this lovely young lady you brought along with you?" he asks politely. Loren blushes slightly, one of the many cute things about her. She holds her hand out. "Loren Tate. It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Silver." Osbourne looks suddenly taken aback. I see a small flash of something in his eyes, what it is, I'm not sure. Nevertheless, he regains his composure and shakes her hand delicately. "The pleasure is all mine, Miss Tate." He studies her face with curiosity. My gut feeling tells me something isn't right here.

"You look... familiar," Osbourne mentions. Loren shrugs. "Well, of course _I_ know who _you_ are. A lot of people do," she says, then laughs lightly. Osbourne just nods and quickly, almost anxiously, turns to me. "You wanted to discuss the film with me?" he asks. "Yes, I wanted to talk about the script, first. I'd like to read that before I agree to anything." He rushes over to a pile of papers on his desk and pulls out the script for the remake of _Grease_. Wow, that was quick. I thank him as I take the script. He looks back at Loren momentarily, and that same look flashes across his eyes. "Um, Miss Tate, could you leave me and Eddie alone for a few minutes? Don't worry, Connor can actually be entertaining when he wants to be." Loren stares at him, puzzled by his eccentric ways as much as I am, but she leaves the room.

Osbourne looks over to see if the door is fully closed. "Have you ever heard of a trust fall?" he asks. I furrow my brows. What is wrong with this man? "Yes, I have. What does this have to do with anything?" He holds his hands up to show me that he needs to continue before I jump on him about it. "Just listen. A trust fall is something that once it starts, it cannot be taken back. You have to fully trust and rely on the person who is expected to catch you. No questions asked, you just dive into it. Eddie, I need for you to trust me with what I'm about to ask you. Okay?" I nod, confused, but willing to listen. "Tell me about Loren."

"What?" He reaches for his stress ball and squeezes. "Like I said, no questions, just tell me about her." I pause hesitantly. Would Loren be okay with me discussing her behind her back to a practical stranger? "Um, what do you need to know exactly?" I ask. Osbourne shrugs. "Anything. What is the name of her closest family member?" I find it an odd question, but I go along with the charade. "Her mother, Nora Tate," I answer. He drops the blue stress ball onto the dark-colored desk. "I knew it..." My stomach flips over. This doesn't seem right at all. "What do you mean?" I demand. Osbourne sighs. He looks me straight in the eyes with a serious, life or death expression on his face, one that a man like him would never wear unless a situation were that terrible.

"Get Loren in here. We all need to have a long talk."

* * *

**A/N: Ooohhhh, what is Osbourne's secret? Is it a secret at all, or something else? I love you guys, see ya next time!**

**Voting! This one may not seem important, but trust me, it is:**

**A girl with a giggly, lighthearted, and spacey personality would be named;**

**a) Violet**

**b) Charlotte**

**c) Coraline**

**Yeah, I have a baby name app! These were my favorite, so I put these ones up. Please stick to these or, if you really feel the need to, suggest your own WHILE STILL VOTING!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I think it's safe to say you guys really wanted to know what Oz was up to. Well, here y'all go. Oh, and I know this is off topic, but how many of you guys watch 'Modern Family'? If so, did you know that the girl who plays Alex is dating an eighteen year old? Guess how old she is? FOURTEEN! She's around MY age! When I read that, I was like, "No, just.. No. NO." I'm calling it, that is messed up. And don't tell me it could be true love or anything like that. At that age, you go through boyfriends like candy (well, not me). If he really cared that much about her, he'd wait until she was, I don't know, sixteen or so? I CANNOT imagine having an eighteen year old boyfriend at my age. Heck, I can't even imagine having a boyfriend PERIOD. Fourteen year olds can wait a few years, I don't want to belong to somebody at my age. So, to her; girl, wise up and date kids your own age. To him; dude, you're dating an eighth grader, how low can you get? Sorry, I'm done ranting, but that just disturbed me so much.**

* * *

**Loren's POV**

Eddie pulled me into the office a few minutes ago without any explanation, now I have to stand here and patiently wait as he and Osbourne Silver talk quietly to themselves. I don't know why I was called in here, or why Eddie can't seem to meet my eyes. Whatever it is, he must feel guilty about something. They break apart from their little chatting session and Eddie comes over to stand by me. Osbourne clears his throat and paces around the room slowly, still keeping his gaze on us. "Loren, I know you must be wondering why in the heck I called you in here. You know nothing about movies and are absolutely no help to us," Wonderfully charming, as always, "but I need you to hear me out."

I have a feeling that whatever it is he wants to tell me is something I'm not going to like. My plams start to sweat involuntarily and I can feel my heart pound loudly in my chest. "Let me paint the picture for you; I was a high schooler her in L.A. I specialized in being the school bad boy. No girl could ever tame me or get to me. It was like a real version of _Grease_, but I digress. One girl managed to curb me, though. We dated for most of high school, and when we graduated, I thought we would be going our separate ways. We stayed together for a while after graduation, but I broke it off so we could go to separate colleges. A few weeks later, I got a call. It was her, and she was crying inconsolably. She told me she was pregnant and it was mine. I didn't know what to do. Frankly, I wanted no part of the baby. But, both of our families poked and prodded us until we relented and decided to get married."

"We weren't exactly the happiest couple out there; we lived in a crummy little apartment, we had almost no way to pay our bills and we fought constantly. Somehow, we were held together by a mutual adoration of each other. Once the baby was born, we realized that we were _completely_ unprepared for it. The baby was adorable, I'll say that, but I was not anywhere near ready to be a parent to it. It terrified me. On top of that, I turned to alcohol for comfort. Years passed and the baby soon became a little girl. I was still fighting for my independence while my wife was still trying to get me to spend more time at home. I'll admit it, I was wrong, I should have been there for her and our daughter, but I wasn't. I also said and did some things that I wish I hadn't, but that's life. I regretted ever meeting her and I wanted to leave. My dependence on alcohol grew stronger and more controlling. It ran my life to the point where I was scared that I would do something to my wife or daughter while I was drunk. So one day, I left for Hollywood without them knowing, changed my name, then built myself up from there. Now, here's the kicker; this woman's name... Nora Tate. Our daughter's name... Loren."

_Breathe, Loren, breathe. _I slip on the ground below me and land straight into Eddie's waiting arms. How is this possible? How can Osbourne Silver be my father? How could he drop this bombshell on me so suddenly? How could he put me through this? Nothing makes any sense. My mind is clouded over with confusion and hurt feelings. He's no father of mine. I have no father.

Suddenly, I regain my strength and stand up to face him. I can see the expression on his face, like he expected my reaction. The anger inside me builds. "How _dare_ you," I say, eerily calm, but with venom in my voice. I feel Eddie squeeze my shoulder comfortingly. Osbourne sits down calmly. "I don't have any excuse, Loren. All I can say is that I was scared." I give him no sympathy. Instead, I laugh coldly. "Oh, _you_ were scared? How do you think _I _felt when I was crying because no one could tell me where my daddy went?" He flinches slightly, like my words were a slap to the face. "I wasn't fit to be your father, Loren." Still, he doesn't come close to understanding my pain. I shake my head. "Do you know what happened after you left? We got evicted. We had to move in with random friends of my mom's until she could find a steady job. Even when we did get back on our feet, we still struggled to pay bills. I had to watch my mom go from man to man, trying to find someone who would accept her. You have no idea what that's like. For years, I hated myself for driving you away. I thought no man would ever want someone like me if even you couldn't. You can _never_ make this fine. I will never be fine, and it's all your fault!"

Before anyone can stop me, I rush out of the office, then out of the building. The sense of abandonment I felt when I was younger is rushing back to me so quickly that I have no idea how to handle it. Right there in the parking lot of Osbourne Silver productions, I slump against the wall and sob. I can feel the hot, salty tears running down my face one after another. The horrible choking noises and sharp breaths I make while crying ring in my ears. I feel weak. Not since he left fourteen years ago have I cried over my father. Now, sitting here, I feel like a broken little four year old again.

* * *

**Eddie's POV**

My heart breaks for Loren. How does one process all of this information just dumped on them at once? Osbourne is standing at his desk, not moving an inch. He must feel terribly guilty. I hope he does. "You really messed up this time, Oz," I tell him angrily. I leave the building in search of Loren, not waiting for his response. I've lost what little respect for him I had in the first place.

The parking lot looks deserted, but I can see the car we came here in is undisturbed, which must mean Loren didn't take off entirely. Still, she is nowhere in sight. I sigh and search the premises. I can't find any sign of a person. I'm about to give up until I hear a small sound, like a deep breath. Then a small sniffle. I follow the noise, which is coming from the side of the building. Loren is there, sitting against the wall, her head in her hands and her body shaking with sobs. My heart aches. It's probably the saddest noise I've ever heard. Slowly, I lower myself onto the ground next to her and wrap my arms around her. She stiffens momentarily, like she's embarrassed that I saw her crying. However, she eventually eases into my arms and allows me to hold her against my chest.

She continues crying, not trying to hide it from me. I instinctively hold her a little tighter and reach up to pet her hair. "Shhhh... It's okay, Loren. I'm here," I whisper to her. My words seem to calm her down slightly. Her sobs grow quieter. "Do you want to go home, sweetheart?" I ask, trying not to set her off. She nods into my chest. I wrap my arms around her waist and softly pull her up with me so we can walk to our car. Loren is an expert at hiding her emotions. She has never cried in this way, never so heart-broken. I wish I could take on all of her pain for her, big or small. She doesn't deserve this. I promise myself that no one will ever hurt Loren like this again. Over my dead body.

* * *

**Mel's POV**

I sit in a booth at the cafe next to Adam, who I commissioned to research Trent McCall for me. I'm inept when it comes to computers and any type of research, so Adam is my secret weapon of sorts. "So, what did you find?" I ask immediately. He looks slightly nervous, but that must be because he knows how I can get when I'm excited or angry, which means this news he's about to deliver me is going to have one of those effects on me. "Well... I found something, but you're not gonna like it." My heart starts pounding faster. "Just tell me, Adam," I demand. He sighs. "I couldn't find any information on Trent McCall after the year 2000. It's like he fell off the face of the earth. The last thing about him was that he was in the San Diego Treatment Center for an alcohol problem. After that, it seems he went rogue on everybody."

My heart drops to my feet, but I still scramble for a positive about this news. "Maybe he wanted to live a low-key lifestyle! Maybe he fell off the map on purpose," I suggest. Adam looks at me with pity and shakes his head. "Not many productive members of society can just disappear, Mel." I feel like someone took my hope, threw it on the ground, then smashed it with a baseball bat repeatedly. "So, are you saying that there's no chance of finding out whether or not this guy is my dad?" I ask quietly. Adam shrugs. "I guess I could look into it more, but I can't promise anything." I nod my head, content with just that promise for now. "Thanks, Adam. I should get going." I grab my bag and leave. Seeing, how upset I am, he doesn't try to protest. "Bye, Mel."

Running to my car, I don't pay any attention to the people in front of me. All I want to do is curl up on my bed and shut the whole world out right now. Suddenly, I feel my body collide with a taller, more muscular one. "Oh! I'm sorry!" I exclaim. My eyes meet with the person I clumsily ran into. "No problem," a familiar voice says. I shift my gaze to the person's hair, then his clothes. I know who this man is. "Ian?"

* * *

**Loren's POV**

How pathetic can I get? I'm laying on the couch, a blanket covering me while I shovel mocha java ice cream into my mouth. When I got back, Eddie insisted that I change into something comfortable and rest. He's been tending to my every need ever since. I can't stop asking myself, what did I ever do to deserve someone as sweet and self-deprecating as Eddie? I can only come up with one answer; I didn't do anything, I don't deserve him. The darkness that used to fog my mind and self-esteem is slowly creeping back into my system. The feelings of self-hatred, anger and insecurity are running rampant inside my head. I still don't feel any better than I did when Oz told me he was my father.

Eddie comes out of the kitchen and sits on the edge of the couch. He takes my hand in his and squeezes it softly. "Are you okay? Do you need anything?" The tone he uses reminds me of the night of the accident, so full of concern and gentleness. Sometimes, I still have trouble believing that he cares about me that much. "Eddie? Can I ask you something?" He nods softly. "Why are you with me?" The shock and sadness in his eyes could not be anymore obvious. "Loren, why can't you just see what everyone else does?" He sighs heavily. "See what?" I ask. He leans in closer and grabs my other hand. "You're the most amazing person I've ever met. You're such a talented songwriter and singer that you could blow so many current musicians out of the water. I've never met someone so concerned about other people's feelings so much as you are. Sometimes you seem to neglect your own. I could go on forever about you. How funny you are, how sweet, beautiful, lovely- Loren..." He kisses me softly, letting his lips linger before pulling back.

"I love you."

* * *

**A/N: Tada! How did ya like it? I have a terrible feeling that it isn't as good as the last one, but hey, you are your own worst critic. Also, by the time you read this, the prologue of my other story will probably be posted, so check that out. So, today, instead of voting, I decided to set up something a little different...**

**How would you like Don and Nora to separate? When? Leave me your ideas and I will pick a winner soon!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Thank you all for the love on the last chapter! I know some of you saw it coming, but I thought it might be a nice twist. When Oz mentioned on the show that he changed his name, I was thinking, "Hmmm. I could use this to my advantage." Also, I posted my other story, so check that out, too. I will list the winner(s) of the 'How should Don and Nora break up?' question at the end, but if you did win, you might know it before hand because it's in this chapter, but not entirely. :) Without further ado, here is my chapter!**

* * *

**Loren's POV**

"What?"

Eddie is sitting on the edge of the couch, my hand intertwined in his. He's leaning in closely to me, his eyes burning a hole in mine. A smile tugs at the corner of his lips. "I'm deeply, hopelessly in love with you, Loren Tate. You're my heart. In fact, you're my whole life. I'll always be right here, by your side," he whispers. He kisses my forehead tenderly and pulls back to look into my eyes. "I love you, too." The words just escape my lips without a second thought. Do I love him? The first word that pops into my mind is 'yes'. The realization hits me hard. I've never been in love, and frankly, the prospect scares me. But looking into Eddie's eyes, I can see that he means what he says completely.

I scoot over on the couch and pat the area next to me, showing him I want his company. Eddie immediately squeezes into the spot next to me and wraps his arms around me comfortingly. I don't hesitate to lay my head on his chest. The warm feeling of his arms surrounding me, protecting me, helps me clear my mind of the terrible thoughts from today. I feel my eyelids dropping. Eddie's sweet smile is the last thing I see before I surrender to my exhaustion.

* * *

**Mel's POV**

"Ian?" His eyes light up, telling me he remembers me. "Mel? I never thought I'd see you again," he answers honestly. I shrug. "I never thought I'd see you again, either." I have to admit, when he flashes me his charming, picket fence white smile, I feel myself melt. I let myself examine him more thoroughly than I was able to before. He is handsome, I'll give him that. His eyes are an easy tool to tell what he's feeling or thinking. For example, right now I can tell that he isn't at all disappointed to see me here. "What brings you to this neck of the woods, Ian?" I ask. He chuckles. "Well, when you put it that way... I'm here to see a friend over in Hollywood." I lean in a little closer to show my interest in what he's saying. "And who would that friend be?" Ian raises his eyebrows. "You want to know? Eddie Duran."

I could laugh out loud at the coincidental situation. His friend is my best friend's boyfriend, and I just thought he was some stranger until now. "Really? He's dating my best friend!" Ian looks at me curiously. "Loren?" I nod. His eyes laugh, while his lips turn into a warm smile. "I can't believe the only person around here I've ever talked to besides Eddie is his girlfriend's best friend. I've never actually seen her before. Tell me, is she as wonderful as Eddie makes her out to be?" I always knew there was a reason I liked Eddie. "She's that and more. Honestly, I don't know what I'd do without her." Ian looks slightly disbelieving. Men just don't understand how strong the bond between two female friends can be. I would do anything for Loren. She's my sister, my best friend, my everything, really.

"I wouldn't go to see him right now, though," I suggest. "Why?" he asks. I sigh. "Long story short, Loren's mom is getting married to a jerk tomorrow and Eddie's been comforting her for the past few months, so I assume he'll be really preoccupied with her today." Ian nods in understanding, yet he doesn't make a move to leave. He instead looks at me, up and down, but not rudely or inclusively. It's actually quite flattering and makes me want to blush, not smack him in the face. "Um, I know we don't know each other really well yet, but do you wanna hang out sometime?" The heat creeps up onto my cheeks. "Sure," I answer shyly, then hand him my phone so we can punch in each other's numbers. I think he has already made it clear that he is interested. I am too, but I'm forgetting about my relationship with Tyler that is barely holding on by a thread. I try to convince myself that it would be a friendly outing among friends, but I know better.

I have a little crush on somebody other than my boyfriend.

* * *

**Loren's POV**

_"Mommy? Why are you crying?" I asked, my little four year old legs dangling from the too tall chair. Mom wiped her tears quickly, not wanting me to see her weakness. She shook her head, almost to herself. She looked up at me, her eyes red and swollen from sobbing for a long period of time. She smiled sadly. Not the type of smile that comforts you, but instead the type that tells you things are amiss. It's the smile that I know refer to as the 'we-can-get-along-just-fine-without-him' smile. She then took my hands and looked me dead in the eyes, trying to cling onto the short attention span I had as a four year old child. "Honey, remember what Nana had?" she asked. I was small at the time, but I could vividly remember that my beloved 'Nana', Mom's mother, had cancer, a word that was not yet in my limited vocabulary. She passed away a few months later. My memories of the funeral were clouded with tissues and crying relatives. "Mhmm," I answered. Mom squeezed my hand a little bit tighter, her eyes starting to water again. "Remember how I told you that you wouldn't see Nana again, but she was in a better place?" I nodded, still not concerned by the conversation. "Well, honey, Daddy..." She had to bring her free hand up to wipe her eyes again. "You might not see Daddy for a really long time," she told me softly. My mind could not process her words. At that age, I did not have a great understanding about the world around me. To me, she was saying that he was the same type of 'gone' that Nana was. "Does Daddy have cancer?" I asked, thinking it was the same situation as before. Mom shook her head. "No sweetie, Daddy doesn't have cancer, he just isn't gonna be here anymore. You'll always have me, though. I promise." I stared at my mother. My beloved Daddy was gone, and I had no idea where or why he left. My eyes filled with tear quickly, overflowing like an ocean. I had no words, no questions. Mom simply leaned over in her chair and hugged me close to her, crying silently with me. That was the day that I learned to depend on myself and put walls around my heart. If I never let anybody in, I can't get hurt, can I?_

I sit up in a flash, shivering. These nightmares are few and far between, but the reality of them is what scares me more than any normal nightmares. My subconscious seems to pick the most damaging memories and drag them into my dreams. My breathing calms down and I lay back. Suddenly, I realize that I'm still on the couch next to Eddie when he begins to stir. He opens his eyes slowly. "Loren? Are you alright?" he whispers, obviously still tired. I nod, not entirely a lie. "Yeah, I'll be fine."

Yes, of course, I'll be absolutely fine. My dreams are haunting me, I just met my estranged, producer father, Mom is getting married to- The wedding! "Eddie!" I exclaim. He sits up. "What?! What's wrong?" He snakes one of his arms around me quickly, concerned. I wave my hands, trying to signal to him that I'm fine. "The wedding's today!" Eddie jumps up off the couch so quickly that you'd think something bit him. I giggle when I see how panicked he is. "What time is it?" he asks frantically. I shift my gaze over to the clock on the wall in the room. "Around 11:00 a.m. Wow, we really slept in." Eddie sighs in relief. "I have to be at Don's house by 1:00. I still feel weird about this..." he trails off. "Don't we all?" I joke. Eddie doesn't laugh with me. Instead, I can see the worry on his face. "Are you going to tell Nora about... you know..." "Not today," I tell him immediately. He nods and leaves to change, not saying another word about the touchy subject.

Getting up off the couch, I search the table for my cell phone, which I turned off yesterday, unable to stand having to communicate with anyone besides Eddie. When I find it and turn it on, I see one missed call from Mel pop up on the small screen. That's strange. Mel is the type of person who calls thirty times if you don't answer the first time, like that would better he chances. She's insane, but I wouldn't have it any other way. I press her number on the phone and bring it to my ear, waiting for her to answer. After about five rings (yes, I count the rings), I hear the phone being picked up.

_"Yeah?" _she asks immediately, knowing it is me. "Guess what day it is, Mel?" I ask her sarcastically. I hear the expected groan emanate from her end of the phone. _"The wedding. I almost forgot. I wish I had." _I laugh despite my nervousness. "It does suck, doesn't it? I don't like it, but I'll put on a smile for my mom. Who knows? Maybe Don isn't such a bad guy." Mel gasps over dramatically. I'm never surprised by her over done gasps and groans anymore. _"Don not being a bad guy? Lo, do you know how many women he's dated?" _she asks. "No," I answer honestly. She sighs. _"I heard Adriana and Phil talking a few weeks ago. She was complaining about her dad. She said he's been with almost every woman in the office, and after the relationship ends... let's just say, he gets more visits from his lawyer. He also told Adriana once that his relationship with Nora wasn't serious and they were just 'having fun'." _Her voice sounds deadly concerned for either Mom or me, maybe both of us. I'll admit, I'm slightly concerned with the sketchy information on Don, but why would he marry Mom if he had no plans of becoming serious with her? It makes no sense.

"I get your concern, Mel, but there's really nothing we can do to stop it. They're getting married in less than 24 hours." As much as I would love to agree with her and begin plotting a way to get Don out of the picture, I know that I have to grow up and face reality. _"Let's stop talking about so much depressing things. So, how are you and a certain Eddie Duran doing?"_ I laugh quietly. How did I not predict these invasive questions? "Good. We were gonna take it slow, but..." _"For god's sake, continue!" _she practically screams. "We already said 'I love you'." _"I knew it!"_ she exclaims._ "The way you two look at each other, it's like you want to rip each other's clothes off!" _"Mel!" I scold, blushing. Is that how everyone sees us? "What about your love life?" I ask. I'm greeted by a less than enthusiastic, _"Fine."_ I've known for a long time that if Mel is quiet, something isn't right.

"Mel, what's wrong?" I ask worriedly. _"I don't think Ty and I are really working out these days," _she states sadly. I sigh. Mel and Tyler were such a great couple. I looked up to them as an example of what I strived for in a future relationship. I can't believe that I never noticed them slowly drifting apart. "I'm so sorry, Mel. I know how much you liked him." I purposely don't use the word 'love', because I have no idea if Tyler and Mel were 'in love'. _"I know, but hey, I think I might have met someone who could make these feelings of loneliness go away..." _"Spill!" Mel laughs loudly into the phone. _"Well, the shoe is on the other foot for once, Loren Tate! I'll tell you later. Just go back to getting ready for the wedding. I'll talk to you later. Love you, Lo!" _"I love you too, Mel. Bye."

I hang up and toss my phone onto the couch. The sinking feeling I have at the thought of the impending wedding is becoming harder and harder to ignore, but I hope it will resolve itself after the ceremony when Mom is officially Mrs. Masters. I close my eyes and take a deep breath, trying to maintain my composure. "Are you alright?" I turn around and see Eddie dressed in a plain black t-shirt and dark jeans. He's carrying his black, folded suit in his hand. "Um, yeah. It's just the wedding." He looks at me sadly. "I'm so sorry it all turned out this way, but let's try to find a positive. Hey, at least Nora's happy." I nod and rush past him to go grab my bridesmaid dress and take a nice, warm shower.

_A few hours later..._

I feel like a princess. My dark purple dress is just the right length, showing off my long legs, but with class. The waist line is tight, but not the 'so tight I can't breath' type of dress. The beading near the neckline is beautiful, and my favorite part of the gown. My hair is curled, smooth, and shiny, all courtesy of Mel's styling. I swear, she's the only styling team I need. My makeup is very natural, besides my plum-colored lipstick that matches my dress. I look into the mirror and nod. I'm ready for this.

"LO!" I hear Mel scream. "Coming!" I shout back. I quickly glance back into the mirror, transfixed by my elegant appearance. Then I gently pick up my skirt and start jogging towards the living room of Don's huge mansion. He agreed to take his party elsewhere, to his lawyer's house, so we could have somewhere to get primped. "What do you want?" I ask as I enter the room. Mel looks up momentarily from twisting Mom's hair into a bun to acknowledge my presence. "The limo will be here soon. Get your purse and pack some makeup in it so I can touch you up whenever I darn well please." I sigh, hoping I won't be dragged into the bathroom every fifteen minutes for a touch up. "Let's get a move on, then. We can't make Mom late for her own wedding!" Mel glares at me. "I'm doing her hair, Lo. We can't have her looking like a street urchin at her own wedding, either."

Mom really does look beautiful. The braids in her chestnut brown hair are twisted up into a bun. Her wedding dress is a simple, snowflake white gown. It's strapless and comes down all the way down to the floor without a train. I make a mental note to borrow the dress if I ever get married. "You look like an angel, Mom," I say in awe. "Thanks, honey," she answers without turning her head. I look around the unfamiliar living room. Adriana is sulking on the couch next to Ellie and Aunt Jade, who are sitting with their legs crossed, staring at Mom. I look down at my watch. 5:00 p.m. "We have to get going soon. It's already 5:00." Mel takes her hands away from Mom's hair. "Voila! It's perfect," she exclaims.

Mom looks into the mirror in front of her and gasps. "It is perfect, Mel." She seems as transfixed by her appearance as I was by mine earlier, but we have no time. "Let's get outside, people. I think the limo might be here..." The honk of a horn validates that fact for me. All of us gather outside and file into the limo together. I hold Mom's hand as soon as we sit down. I may not be crazy about Don, but I'll support her.

* * *

**Eddie's POV**

Could this get anymore awkward?

After the arduous task of getting prepared together, Don and all of us groomsmen are taking our places at the altar. The guests and pastor are already here, talking amongst themselves and patiently waiting for the ceremony to start. Now, we wait for Nora to walk down the aisle. Loren is on the other side of podium, wearing a beautiful purple dress that makes her shine brighter than a star. When I first saw her, she took my breath away. I couldn't help but imagine what she would look like if we were to get married, but I blocked those thoughts out quickly. We occasionally exchange looks when we both happen to be eyeing each other.

I look over to my right to see Don and his lawyer, Alan, chatting casually. Who on earth is casual with their lawyer? "So, do you know who one of her bridesmaids is? Her _sister_," I hear Alan say to Don. "Can you handle that?" Don sighs at length. "I guess I can. She can't really spill anything to Nora right now, can she? If she were going to, I think she would have already done it." My suspicions about Don are on red alert. What could they be talking about so cryptically?

The sound of the organ playing breaks me out of my thoughts. Nora is standing at the entrance, a smile lighting up her face and her eyes. She looks radiant and happier than I've ever seen her. Her gaze remains firmly on Don, who returns it. I exchange a knowing look with Loren as Nora walks down the aisle, never taking her eyes off of Don. She extends her hand towards him when she reaches the front of the room. He takes it and pulls her up next to him. I always see Nora's eyes sparkle when she's around Don, but today, they're absolutely shining. The pastor opens his bible on the stand in front of him and squints his eyes, trying to read the words through his thick reading glasses.

I zone out, focusing my attention on Loren. Her eyes remain glued to Nora. I feel so bad for her having to deal with all of this so fast; a new step-father, a step-sister, and a biological father that all happen to come around at the same time. She's handling it much better than I would in a situation like this. In a way, I knew she would. She's such an independent and strong person. Once this is all over, I'm sure she'll be back to her old self.

"... I require and charge you both, and everyone in attendance, here in the presence of God, that if any of you know any reason why you may not be united in marriage lawfully, and in accordance with God's Word, you do now confess it." Nora and Don stay quiet, as does everyone else. I half-expected Loren to say something, but she would never do anything to sabotage Nora's happiness. No one speaks up, so the pastor looks back to his bible.

"I object to this marriage!" someone yells. Gasps echo throughout the room. Who had the courage to speak out against it? I turn to the right to see who objected to the wedding.

I did not see this coming.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if it took some time to get up. It's my longest chapter yet, plus I have another Hollywood Heights story to write. Who do you think objected about the wedding? If you haven't noticed, the winner(s) is...**

**Mel4113 and KatieDean! **

**I'm doing a combo of their ideas plus a bit of my own. Congrats, you guys! Your ideas were awesome and the best I read. Okay, on a different note, it's time for;**

**VOTING!**

**Okay, so I had an idea to either do a short one or two (or three) shot about Loren going missing instead of Eddie because I was always curious what his reaction would be since Loren's was terribly sad. I wanted to know if you want me to do that in a ones-shot or in this story. I can't promise it will be in this story, though...**

**If someone went missing in this story, who would you want it to be?**

**a) Eddie (if he did go missing again, it would be much different from the show storyline)**

**b) Loren**

**Again, I'm not saying it WILL happen, but I'm using it as future reference. And also, do you want it in this story, or a one-shot?**


	16. AUTHOR'S NOTE 2

**A/N: TAAADDDAAAA! I'm alive! Shocked? Yes, people, I'm still here! I'm sooooo sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I've had major writers block and a lot of responsibilities lately, so I've been trying to focus on the stories I have a clear idea on. However, I'm not quitting this story, I swear! So please keep waiting (I hate having to say that because I know I hate to wait) and it will be here before you know it! Thank you to all you who have been so kind to me throughout my long break and I look forward to gaining your views back soon. **

**~ Brilliant Brunette Beauty, AKA Yogi**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hiya, guys! I TOLD you I would update. I finished this chapter I was working on as a treat for you guys. I'm still figuring things out right now, so don't expect this to happen regularly for a while. However, I'm keeping the promise of continuing this story and my other. Just not until I get a clear idea and until I finish the one which I DO have a clear idea on. **

**So, the votes were almost all for Loren, but some of you thought it was too dramatic and sad. Ok, I understand that, but listen to this; I have kept the drama in this story to a minimum. Notice Chloe has not made an appearance so far and Eddie and Loren have not fought like a lot of fanfics have. I'm not saying those fanfics are not good. I love some fanfics with Chloe/Loren smackdowns, but I don't want that in mine. If you want a fanfic with a lovely, happy world where Loren and Eddie are forever living their lives with nothing ever bothering them, then you might have to write that yourself, because I have yet to stumble upon a full, many-chapter fanfic without some drama. Also, I asked this for future reference, because I'm still considering it. It's not guaranteed that I will write that in. Just wait and you will see.**

* * *

**Loren's POV**

"I object to this marriage!"

Those five simple words cast a shadow over the room, looming over everybody's heads. I can feel the tenseness creeping onto everybody. No one dares utter so much as a gasp while our eyes secretly scan the room for the perpetrator. I saw nothing, but I heard a smooth, female voice. Out of the corner of my eye, I can see someone standing out of place, not in a spot designated for anyone to stand. I turn around fully. I see Aunt Jade, dangerously close to Mom and Don. She's staring at Don with more hate in her eyes than I ever thought possible for one human being. I can see the surprise written on Don's face. Jade just points at him accusingly, but I don't know what for. "You," she begins. "I thought we actually had something, Don! But instead, you go right ahead and marry my sister the day after we were together?" We all gasp, shocked by these soap-opera-like accusations. "I-I... we-well, I-" Don stutters. Jade holds her hand up. "Save it, Don. I know who you truly are now. You're just a punk who likes to use me _and_ my sister."

Mom looks from Don to Jade, her mouth dangling wide open. Her eyes finally settle on Don. I can tell that she is not jumping to any conclusions yet. She wants to hear Don's side of the story before she makes any decisions. "Is this true, Don?" she asks in a faint whisper, hardly believing what is coming out of her mouth. Don blinks nervously, rubbing his neck. I can tell that he has just realized that he is in too deep, and the part of me that despises him revels in it. The other part of me that wishes for Mom's happiness is screaming that this can't be true.

"I have a confession to make!" Ellie announces. This night is just getting stranger as we go along. "I've been... _seeing_ Don since before you two even started dating." I exchange a look with Eddie, who is just as confused as I am. "What do you mean, Ellie?" Mom asks, her anger starting to surface. Ellie sighs and takes a step forward. "Don and were an item before you two, but never exclusively. We toned it down when he started seeing you, I guess because he wanted to see whether or not he was going to keep me around in the future. It declined until one night, we just let loose and it happened again. That was shortly before the engagement. It hasn't happened since, I promise." I find it ironic that the woman who slept with Mom's fiance is making a promise to her _now_.

Don turns to Mom, his mouth wide open. He has his hands out, extended towards Mom as a sign that he wants to explain the accusations. "Nora, I-" Before he has a chance to finish his desperate plea, Mom unexpectedly bolts from the church room, likely for the safety of the dressing room. I can feel the anger slowly build inside me. I _knew_ something like this would happen. I knew Don would end up hurting Mom one way or another.

I turn to Don, who is speechlessly looking at the door. "How could you do this to my mom?!" I shout, not caring that I'm in a crowded church. He doesn't respond. Instead, he averts his eyes, taking a sudden interest in the dark red carpet. "Yeah, Dad, that was so not cool!" I'm shocked to see Adriana coming to my defense, staring down Don with a look she usually reserves for me. She seems disgusted by her own father, a feeling I am all to familiar with. He shakes his head and starts to walk away from us quickly, trying to avoid eye contact with anyone in the room. "You better stay far away from her, Don, or you'll have to answer to all of us!" I yell after him.

Everyone starts to stand to leave, or they stay seated and murmur to the people around them. I elbow Mel, who is standing next to me. "Let's get out of here," I whisper. She nods. "Couldn't agree more." Mel and I pick up our dresses and rush for the exit. The footfalls behind me tells me that someone has followed suit, most likely Eddie. However, I don't turn around to make sure. When we reach the parking lot, I immediately jog to the limo and open the door so I can grab my change of clothes. Mel does the same and wordlessly rush into the back entrance of the dressing room. The worry for Mom is the most prevalent thing in my mind as I change into my normal clothes.

* * *

**Max's POV**

Sitting on a bar stool at MK, I watch my employees slowly file out, one by one, until I am left alone in my closed club. The dim lights are making my eyes drop quickly. I force them to stay open each time they fall. I will admit, I haven't slept in quite a while. Between the popularity of the club and the time I spend with Eddie and Loren, I get little sleep. I swear, the more time I spend around Loren, the more I grow to love her dearly. She has an aura of innocence that makes you want to protect her from the cruel ways of show business. I know she can make it on her talent alone, but I'm afraid this town will swallow her whole. I know that would kill Eddie.

The soft sound of footfalls coming closer and closer, getting louder, makes me look up. I see Nora Tate, looking confused and overwhelmed. Her hair and clothes are slightly disheveled. I can tell she just changed recently, probably very quickly. "Nora? Are you okay?" I ask. She turns to face me, like she's surprised I'm here. I can see in her eyes that she's paying little attention to the world around her. She's stuck in her own head, replaying something or deep in thought. I know the feeling all too well. Is this how people saw me after Katy died?

"Max? I didn't know this was MK. I was just trying to find a place to sit down and rest..." Her eyes wander off again. Almost on instinct, I put my hand on her shoulder carefully, causing her to flinch slightly. I motion to the bar stool. Nora looks at me thankfully and sits down with a sigh. "What brings you here?" I ask, leaning on the end of the counter. She takes a deep breath and releases it slowly. "My fiance..." She closes her eyes momentarily. "He cheated on me... the night before our wedding. With my s-_sister_." As if on cue, her eyes start to water.

I'm at a loss for words. How do I comfort her when I have never experienced anything remotely like this? Should I hug her? No, that would just be too strange. Can I talk to her? I know I wouldn't get a word in with all of her crying. Instead, I just settle for placing my hand on top of her's and letting her release all of her tears. Surprisingly, there is no awkwardness between us. God knows I've been in a tough place in my life before. I wouldn't judge her for having a tough time herself.

Eventually, Nora's breathing evens out, her sobbing stops. She wipes her remaining tears away and avoids eye contact with me. "Nora, do you want to explain what happened? Maybe it would make you feel better to tell someone you don't know as well," I suggest. "He cheated," she states simply. "With my sister and one of my closest friends. It's funny, I thought people only objected to the marriage right in the middle in movies. Nope. It actually happened." She laughs mirthlessly. "I just can't believe I was such an idiot." I quickly give her hand a small, comforting squeeze. "No, you weren't an idiot. How could you have known? Good cheaters cover their tracks." She looks up at me and smirks. "They do, don't they? I guess you're right." I smile a little with her.

"If it's worth anything, I think this guy just made the biggest mistake of his life," I say honestly. I'm rewarded with the smile I was hoping for. "Well, it means a lot to me to hear that from _the_ Max Duran, who I was obsessed with when I was a teen." I laugh. Her stories at the dinner about me were very entertaining. "I'm not speaking as Max Duran," I say. "I'm speaking as a friend and an observer." Unexpectedly, she leans in and hugs me. My arms automatically go around her and I squeeze lightly. Though her tears soak my shirt, I feel content in comforting her anyway that I can.

* * *

**Eddie's POV**

"Okay, cover all the places you can think of. Don't rule anything out. She's brokenhearted; she could be anywhere right now."

I listen intently as Loren gives us instructions on what to do while we split up to search for Nora, who has been gone for far too long and has made no attempts in contacting any of us. I have no idea where Don or his lawyer went, but it's best that they left. We don't need the extra drama right now. We're all out in the parking lot in our street clothes, the evidence that we were ever at a wedding erased. We somehow managed to placate the confused guests and got them to leave, with the promise of an apologetic gift being mailed to them later.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go find her!" Mel exclaims. We all take one last look at each other. We know our goal; find Nora and report back to Loren. I don't budge as everyone walks to their designated vehicle. Instead, I stare at Loren. She looks so different from the prim, proper girl I saw in the chapel, wiggling around in her bridesmaid dress while occasionally reaching down to secretly adjust her heels. I like her better this way; natural, determined and the Loren that I grew to love. I can't imagine abandoning my responsibilities like Don and betraying the trust that I worked so hard to gain from her guarded heart.

She notices my gaze. "What?" she asks simply, seeming slightly agitated or annoyed. I don't hold it against her; her mother is absolutely no where to be found and Don has her all wound up. To be honest, I have no idea why I felt so compelled to stay behind with her. I wrap her up in my arms, enjoying the feeling of her warm body against mine. Her tough exterior melts and she giggles. "Eddie, what's this about?" she asks. I pull back slightly and look into her bright hazel eyes. I shakes my head. "Nothing. I just love you, so much." She smiles broadly. "I love you too. Now, let's get going." I nod and separate from her rather reluctantly. She flashes me her innocent smile once more before stepping into her car and leaving to find her mother.

* * *

**Nora's POV**

I can't believe what has happened in the past few hours; I've been cheated on by my fiance, run away from the altar, and been comforted by Max Duran. I know Don was a jerk, but I feel the pain in my heart gather, almost like physical pain because of how strong it is. I wipe my tears on Max's shirt and force myself to let him go and stand back up. "Thanks, Max. I feel a little better." He smiles sympathetically. I brace myself to get used to the looks of pity. I think I'll be getting them a lot more frequently. "Whenever you need me, I'll always be right here, Nora." I can tell by his tone that he genuinely means what he says. By instinct, I take my phone out of my pocket and glance over the time, an hourly ritual. It's already 6:00. I can also see that there are 5 missed calls from Loren and 3 from Mel.

"Looks like I've been missing for too long," I say. "I should get going." As I start to walk out, I hear behind me, "Nora?" I wheel back around to face Max. A warm smile is on his face, comforting me despite my bad situation. "I'm here to talk anytime you need to talk." I nod. "I'll keep that in mind. Thank you."

* * *

**A/N: I know it's short, but this is a treat I planned for you guys who have been asking for a new chapter. You're welcome! :)**


End file.
